Team Naruto
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A story where instead of a lazy one-eyed Hatake, a monkey screeching Haruno, and a moody Uchiha, Naruto was placed on Team Five. Naruto/OC, Anko/Iruka, OC/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Team Naruto_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any sort of money off this. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. The Naruto-ized version of Adeleine and Metaknight is owned by Masahiro Sakurai from the Kirby series. Also, any other characters mentioned in this story are recognized as not mine, and are only there because of the skill of Live Art jutsu; in which those mention will be copyrighted towards the creator of that character. I do however own this entire plot.

**Author's Note:** If I had owned the series, first of all Naruto would not still be a Genin, Haku and Zubuza would still be alive (not to mention Haku falling in love with Naruto despite whatever gender he/she is... hey, Haku looks good as a boy or a girl o_o), Sasuke wouldn't be god-modding his skills (even in the time-skip), and Orochimaru would be struck by lightning constantly for being a hebi-teme, pale-skinned shotacon lover. The title above would be better viewed in Ninja Naruto font, color shade red-orange to orange-yellow going left to right.

**Summary:** A story where instead of a lazy one-eyed Hatake, a monkey screeching Haruno, and a moody Uchiha, Naruto was placed on Team Five with two other Genin who were Naruto's only childhood friends, and a teenaged Jounin who can manipulate shadows similar to the Nara Clan. This is Team Naruto.

* * *

[o.o] **Chapter One** [o.o]

Uzumaki Naruto had entered the classroom of the graduating Genin, with his new hitai-ate, personally given to him by Iruka late last night after a mishap had occurred with the traitor Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled a girl.

"Oh... hey Adeleine-chan," the blonde greeted the nicknamed "Paint Kunoichi." Adeleine was a kunoichi who had a passion for artwork. And of course, it's still unknown how she is able to bring all of her artwork to life, but Naruto liked her about that. She was one of his only friends during his otherwise rough childhood. And of course, one of her pet peeves is being mistaken as a boy, due to her tomboyish nature. He made that mistake before and got a sore ass kicking for it.

She wore indigo khaki shorts two centimeters past the knees with a zipper pocket on the right legging, a gray t-shirt underneath a teal green and black turtleneck vest. The vest is lined with expansion-sealed pockets on both sides, and on the right breast which contained four loops holding four brushes; two paint brushes and two ink brushes. She wore rainbow fishnet stocking on her arms from the wrists up to four centimeters past the elbow, and her shorts are strapped with a belt with two metal pouch-styled pockets which had kanji for "expansion"; the left side holds black ink and the right side holds a special type of white paint she can infuse her chakra into.

Her eyes were a shade of sapphire, and her somewhat unruly, tomboyish black hair was topped with a large red beret with small bill. Because she had received her Hitai-ate a week ago, the metal was taken off the fabric and stitched to her favorite beret cap. She also wore leather mud brown boots mid-calf length, short dark blue socks up to her knees, and had a carry-ready storage scroll filled with her colored paints, extra brushes, hand-held paint board, a 300 coloring pencil set, and an extra large clean drawing pad with three hundred pages. It was encased in a custom-made dark blue backpack strapped to her with a silver buckle clasp; the larger items placed in their own seal pockets.

"Hello Naruto," a boy greeted, giving him a lazy salute as he reclined back in his seat.

"Hey Daisuke," Naruto greeted the cape wearer, his second childhood friend other than Adeleine. He wore a pair of black leather pants with large crisscross metal-plated belts with his hitai-ate as the belt buckle, ANBU-grade dark blue and purple boots, and a purple fishnet tank top. The pant leg had a custom-sewn zipper pocket over the right thigh, filled with about three dozen three-prong shuriken, also laced with an expansion seal. Worn around his neck was a two-color mantle (though people tend to confuse it for a cape) which was royal blue with his back turned, and the inner color was a lavender color. His eyes were a cobalt blue much like the fingerless gloves he wore on his hands and his dark hair was similar in length and style to Adeleine but were neat dreadlocks instead of unruly.

The sword which he carried was crafted in his own style, sheathed in a metal loop over the left hip, while there was a pouch hooked over the right side of the belt laced with an expansion seal filled with cloths and a cleaning solution for the sword. The blade's most accurate description was that it appeared to be made out of gold, due to the blade's color. Plus, there was a set of hook-shaped prongs jutting out from the base of the blade's hilt. The base of the sword hilt had a small oval ruby set on each side. The handle was a blue-gray, brown wrapping grip, with a silver ring on the bottom also embedded with a jewel, only it was a bit larger than the ruby, round, and was sapphire. He also carrried with him a white decorative ANBU-styled mask (though he always had to stress it was not an ANBU mask).

"So, I see you've finally decided to wear the new outfit Adeleine and I got you?"

"Yeah, and these clothes are better," Naruto said with a foxy grin, "much better than the full orange jumpsuit."

The new outfit of Uzumaki Naruto consisted of coal black cargo shorts with a leather brown belt with the belt buckle shaped after what is depicted as a sneaking fox (Solid Snake reference). Also, attached to the back of the belt was a sealing scroll, with the kanji spelling **Kaitouken** (Phantom Blade). The zipped up pockets on the pant legs had expansion seals so they were filled with a good supply of kunai, and shuriken. His orange jumpsuit top was replaced with a sleeveless version, with black running down the sides, with a dark gray triangular gauntlet hanging off to the left shoulder. He also wore black gloves with the thumb piece missing, the back of the gloves stitched with metal plate guards. Also, fishnet stocking is worn on his right forearm with attached orange bands that ended just a few inches past the elbow, with a pair of black boots with plate guards around the ankles and toes.

As more Genin walked in, more noticed Naruto and wondered what he was doing there. "Of course, this is more stylish. I enjoy having a new outfit to wear." With the jumpsuit vest taken off, he was now in just a black tee. The front had a symbol of a circle with a swirl. Also, the shirt cuts off so it revealed a portion of his toned stomach.

"Look like some sort of bad-ass protagonist in an anime," Daisuke chuckled, "with sex appeal."

Adeleine blushed a bit staring at Naruto's toned body that looked like it came from a shoujo manga. "Oh yeah..." Daisuke noticed Adeleine staring at the blonde, and chuckled to himself.

"That or someone could mistake your metrosexual lean appearance as yaoi-fangirl bait," Daisuke laughed softly.

Naruto taking notice of a few lusting looks from the girls, decided to tease them, but turning to face the group of Genin, and brushing back strands of hair slowly, gave them the bishonen gaze. The girls sighed heavenly, and he smiled ever so sweetly, and a boy with pineapple-styled hair muttered his catch phrase mendokuse.

Suddenly the door burst open, and two girls tried to get in, but they were of course stuck. The blonde girl got smashed back with an elbow and the girl with pink hair ran in cheering, until she noticed Naruto. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face the girl, Haruno Sakura.

"What are you doing here, this is for graduates, baka," Sakura shouted.

"You wanna know what I'm doing here?" Naruto asked Sakura. He tapped the hitai-ate worn around his forehead, "ask Iruka-sensei when he gets here..." He ignored the now raving girl he so foolishly had a crush on, and moved away from the screaming banshee. That is, she stopped screeching at him when Ino sat down next to Sasuke, thus continuing the bitchfest.

/FLASHBACK – Last Night/

"What should we do?" Iruka asked the Hokage, Sarutobi Sasuke.

"It will be kept a secret, and Naruto said he trusts Adeleine and Daisuke... I think I have a perfect team leader for the three." He drew a long drag from his pipe, and then looked at the man who considered himself almost a father figure to Naruto, "if anyone asks... tell them that Mizuki tried to murder Naruto last night because of unforeseen circumstances, and that he passed because I had found out he has been sabotaging all of Naruto's hard work, including the final Genin test earlier today."

"Most of them would probably believe it, but Nara Shikamaru... it's no secret he's smarter than anybody of his age group, despite being a sloth..."

Sarutobi chuckled softly. "If only I could do the same and forget all this damn paperwork." Iruka sweatdropped, but Sarutobi continued speaking, "just incase, tell them Naruto had just recently been discovered with a type of medical condition that with his huge chakra reserves, regular **Bunshin** cannot be used, and therefore had learned a different type of **Bunshin** that works off large quantities of chakra at once. I'll also allow you in telling them what had happened, but keep the true details to yourself Iruka."

"Right, right..."

/END FLASHBACK/

The door opened stirring Naruto out of his thoughts, as he instead sat between Adeleine and Daisuke. Iruka stepped in, and close the door. "Iruka-sensei, what is Naruto-baka doing here? He failed his exams yesterday!" Sakura screeched, causing many to wince at her voice, "And he stole someone's hitai-ate!"

Iruka sighed, rubbing his head due to the headache that already formed. "It was discovered that Naruto had a medical condition with his chakra. You see children; he has the largest reserves in the village, and ranks close to Uchiha Itachi (snarls from Sasuke), Hatake Kakashi (who?), Jiraiya the Toad Sannin (gasp), Tsunade the Slug Sannin (another gasp), and the Hokage himself Sarutobi Sasuke (Iruka got tired of the gasping). However, his control, sorry for the word Naruto, sucks. His **Bunshin** cannot even be completed into a functional clone so the Hokage was able to teach him a different type of **Bunshin** that works off large chakra reserves."

Shikamaru yawned. "That doesn't explain why he's here..."

Sweatdrop. "I was getting to that... anyway, it was also discovered that my former college, Touji Mizuki, was sabotaging all of Naruto's work, changing whatever high scores he's received into low or failing grades, this preventing him to ever pass, and has been happening for three years when we give Final Genin exams. That, and last night he tried to betray the village to enemy ninja, bumped into Naruto after he cleaned my wallet at Ichiraku's..."

Naruto chuckled a bit, sweatdropping. No secret Naruto could pack in at least one hundred bowls of ramen on his best day.

"Basically, he tried to kill Naruto..." Many couldn't believe their ears, but it was only half truth; Iruka was told to give them a story that was very believable and his years as a ninja helps him at that. Keep the true details in secret, "Naruto was able to prevent the man from escaping while preserving his own life until ANBU arrived and arrested Mizuki, and the Hokage after learning what had happened, deemed Naruto worthy to pass. That also was his first mission by himself, A-Rank at best." Uchiha Sasuke heard this and scowled yet again, "And as for his hitai-ate, I gave him mine and replaced it with another."

Iruka had in his storytelling, forgotten about one important detail... Mango Adeleine.

"Naruto-kun! How dare you keep that from me?" Adeleine glared, already unraveling a scroll that had the art image of a man with long black hair, golden clawed left arm, wearing a trench coat-styled red cape and black and gray leather clothing and belts. As for the footwear, they were dark brown, with steel armor plating the foot and lining the front, the toes at a point.

"W-w-wait, Adeleine! I'm sorry but I didn't want to worry you!"

A slam of a glowing chakra-enflared fist, and Vincent Valentine (Square Enix character, Final Fantasy VII: everything there is about him exists, just no Cerberus weapon or Limit Breaks, even if Chaos is bad-ass looking...) stood in front of Naruto over the desk.

"Kick his ass for me Vinnie!" Vincent's right eye twitched at the nickname, but exposed his golden clawed left arm, which gleamed menacingly in the light. Naruto shoved out of his chair and out the door, and Vincent calmly and quietly gave chase. Iruka sighed face palming as Vincent closed the door behind him.

"Was that a bit overkill? Vincent is one of your most experienced Live Portraits," Daisuke spoke up against the reigning silence, "not to mention Vincent can possibly compete against Hatake Kakashi in the realm of stamina via hand-to-hand."

"Serves the baka right for keeping this from me... I'm one of his best friends who never keep secrets from," she whimpered, pulling off the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes. Every guy in the room had immediately looked away, even Iruka. It was one of a girl's most dangerous skills in her arsenal against a male. Daisuke stared at Adeleine, not effect by the E-Class jutsu. He has been Adeleine's friend long enough to become immune to the look. Only those who've built immunity to the jutsu can easily look away or stare at the user's face without any ill effects, that or if you're a cold hearted bastard like Uchiha Sasuke. If you're not, looking away as fast as you cna can help you repel the ability.

"Adeleine?" Iruka sighed.

"Fine..."

Five minutes later, Naruto came back, looking all scuffed up, and he had a kunai sticking out of his back. Adeleine had rolled Vincent's portrait back up and stuffed it into her backpack.

"How'd you get that kunai in your back Naruto?"

"That crazy Dango-loving bitch-" The door slammed off its hinges and crashed on top of Naruto. There standing on top of the broken door was Mitarashi Anko. The kunai got dug deeper into his back. Ouch.

"Hi Iruka-kun!" Anko cooed too sweetly, running over and glomping the now blushing man. This morning was just too weird now to the graduates but Adeleine and Daisuke. The two plus Naruto have known Anko because Adeleine's parents were a close friend with the young woman.

"Get the door off Naruto and please leave, I still have to talk to my class before I release them..."

"Fine, but we'll talk later." As she walked towards the door, Naruto was just lifting the door off him. She stomped on the wood smashing the blonde's face to the wooden floor once more.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." She left the room. Naruto let out a painful pitiful moan from under the door.

"Who was that, Iruka-sensei?" Ino questioned meekly.

"My girlfriend," he deadpanned, and glared at Adeleine and Daisuke who shared a small laugh.

Twenty-five minutes later, a quick visit from Adeleine's mother who worked at the hospital (and was the boy's personal physician appointed by Sarutobi), he started listing off the teams, staring from one to four. Naruto was healed up again, rather quickly since his tenant granted Naruto faster healing capabilities, not that anyone in the younger generation but Adeleine and Daisuke know. For all they - everyone else - know, Naruto just heals better than others.

"Team Five: Uzumaki Naruto, Mango Adeleine, and Durian Daisuke. Your Jounin Sensei is Ishtal Sekai."

Passing thirty seconds... "Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..."

"Ha! Take that Ino-buta!" Sakura cheered, while the blonde Yamanaka glared, gritting her teeth.

"And Tao Natsu..." Tao Natsu was in ways similar to Naruto, just more collected, enjoys small-time pranks, and was able to befriend anybody, except Sasuke the moody prick. His hair was black and the top portion of his hair was white, the appearance that it looks like a cracked eggshell top, and he had cobalt colored eyes. The pants were woodland camouflage with four pockets on each leg. The belt has thee small hand-held scrolls attached, and he wore black sandals, a black tank with a blood red vest, and fishnet cloth up just a few centimeters from the high bicep, down to the hands which covered the middle and ring fingers. He looked like a punk rocker instead of a ninja, but Tao made his looks work in the ninja community. "Your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh boy... I feel sorry for them," Naruto muttered to his two friends, and they shared a smirk with each other. Kakashi was known to be always two or three hours late to everything. A chance encounter with the porno-reading man was when Anko dragged Naruto off on his eleventh birthday for Dango. Kakashi was also there in the shadows during his days as ANBU Black-ops. Until the Mango and Durian family have arrived to Konoha when Naruto was five years old, Kakashi was one of the only few Jounins beside Anko, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma who have accepted Naruto as the hero the Fourth wished him to be. Once the Mango and Durian family came, Naruto found two friends in a long time, and then two families who he could feel safe around, the Durians unofficially taking Naruto in as a son. When they found out, they didn't see him any differently; especially when the Hokage personally told the two families who Naruto's father was and made them swear to never tell Naruto until he was eighteen years old.

"Team Eight: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Ino groaned, hitting her head against the table desk. _Great, a lazy sloth and a food disposal..._

"Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

After the last teams were listened off, Iruka dismissed them for two hours for lunch, and left the room. The class all left as well, going off doing whatever they went, while two ever constant fangirls chased after Sasuke. The only three who remained back in the room was Team Five.

A knock on the door made Naruto get up, and open it. There was a deliver to them from the local Chinese Restaurant, which he paid for, and close the door. Half an hour later Shikamaru returned, with Chouji and Ino who couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. They walked in the room only to get hit by a smell of a delicious lunch from the local Buffet King restaurant. Also, there was music playing Ultramarine Meditation - Blessed Pop off Daisuke's Nin-pod.

"Orange chicken and fried rice... I can never get enough of this, other than Teuchi-ojiisan's ramen," Naruto sighed with bliss.

"Don't eat all of the egg and ham fried rice," Daisuke said, snacking on a Spring Roll.

"Yeah, save some for me Naruto-kun," Adeleine spoke up, as she drank some of her Pipisi.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked Chouji.

"Go on ahead," Adeleine replied, as she took out some extra paper plates and some plastic spoons and forks, "we ordered a lot of food here, so we don't mind sharing." Chouji smiled and sat down with Team Five, and got himself a plate of fried rice, some of the chicken, five regular-made eggrolls, and claimed a can of Pipisi Naruto tossed to the large boy.

"Chouji, you just ate already," Ino complained.

"Mendokuse (troublesome)," Shikamaru muttered, as he laid his head down on the desk sleepily.

"They offered to share," Chouji complained right back, and Ino just groaned and sat down next to Shikamaru... before asking if she could have one Spring Roll.

"Ahh, am I too late?" Iruka came back.

"Nope, got you an extra plate too; glad I packed extra incase we attracted people over." Iruka smiled, dug in some food, and sat down next to Naruto. Like Naruto, he was enjoying some dango on a stick with his fried rice, orange chicken, and an all-meats eggroll; minced bacon, pork, ground beef and turkey (don't knock it 'til you try it).

"So, Adeleine, what's in your collection so far?"

She took out her portraits, which what she had so far drawn up and kept collected. One was Vincent, the oldest and most experienced portrait. The second was a green cartoony-looking salamander with white pupilless eyes, and a red forked serpent-like tongue where its nonexistent mouth was. And the third was a large plushie-styled ice blue dragon with three spikes made of ice on the tail's tip, and a row of triangular spines lining the back.

"So far, I have Vincent, Salamander, and Ice Dragon. I already have plans on making a bishonen fox boy, a type of bodiless warrior, and a stone warrior I already dubbed Konoha no Golem (Golem of the Leaf)."

She showed the portrait she was working on to Iruka, who chuckled. "Why do I have a feeling this is styled after Maito Gai?"

The stone warrior she sketched up was large and oval shaped. It had a pair of spiked ring pauldrons on the shoulders, with two spikes over the knuckles of the fists. The forearms are oval shaped, like that of a muscled man's arm, plus instead of a normal human hand, the three fingers and thumb are claw shaped. Around its wide waist was a belt with the Konoha Leaf symbol displayed on the oval metal plate. The sketch of the Konoha no Golem was in the Nice Guy pose, with two hollowed black eyes and a hollow black mouth curved into the Nice Guy smile.

(Konoha no Golem is based off the Golem enemy in Kirby and The Amazing Mirror, creator Masahiro Sakurai. The same goes for the Ice Dragon encountered in Dreamland 2. As for Salamander: original creation.)

"Somewhat yes, but it's after his prized student Rock Lee of Team Nine. He's a nice guy once you get past the loud boastful voice. Still need to color it in... I'm either going to give the main body a sand rock tint, shades of gray, or a red-brown earth tint."

=0=0=

"Okay, Teams One through Four, your senseis are here." The Genin of those teams left the classroom, following the Jounins.

After three minutes, the repaired door opened again. In walked a tan skinned young man. "Team Five?" He called out.

He had shaggy unruly sand blonde hair in untamed locks, with several locks in front of his forehead a fiery red tint. The rest of his hair was pulled into a thick braided ponytail that reached past his buttocks, tightly reinforced with tape wrappings. He had a large scar on his face, shaped like an X, as the central point of the scar rested above his nose. His eyes were an unnatural shade of violet, and his left ear had a small gold ring earring.

He wore a pair of cargo pants, strapped heavy-duty boots with a black tank top, and carried an O-Katana weapon clipped to the waist of the custom sword clasp holder, with the usual shinobi weaponry of kunai and some shuriken throwing stars. He had good bit of muscle on him, but the leather trench coat he wore was tied around him like a billowing cape, with the Konoha's Leaf symbol proudly displayed on the back, with the hitai-ate tied to his right bicep.

Also, much to the shock of everyone there but the brooding Sasuke, he was only eighteen years old. "I'll admit I am only eighteen, but I am experienced enough to have the position of Jounin. Follow me please."

Naruto, Daisuke, and Naruto got off their seats, waved at Iruka and left following after Sekai. Bringing up the rear was Vincent carrying the leftovers but the ones Iruka kept for himself, and the green sketching of the salamander. When Sasuke made a comment about useless animated ink, the Salamander hissed menacingly at the arrogant Uchiha, and swatted its tail upside the boy's head sending the duck ass-haired boy right out of his seat as it exited the classroom.

=0=0=

"This is my father, Malik. And my twin sister Rin," Sekai greeted the team to his family.

"Ohayo, Malik-sama, Rin-san," the team greeted, bowing to them. Malik laughed heartedly, as he waved the greeting.

"No need for formal introductions children. Sekai, I am heading off for shopping for dinner tonight."

"Hai, father." The man who looked similar to his son, but with more hair, no ponytail, and wore gold accessories on his wrists, earrings, and clan necklace with a weird-shaped gold eye left the house (Just guess where he's from, folks, and I don't own him too).

Rin's hair fell into long curly locks of sand blonde, a few tucked behind her ears, and her eyes were a shade lighter like Sekai's. Unlike her brother her skin complexion was three shades lighter. The outfit she wore was a one-piece straight jacket suit-like outfit, all white, and had fitted her womanly curves well. The ends of her leggings and the sleeves however were floral-bloomed and a size larger, with five slits buttoned with rectangular deep purple clasps in the wrists of the sleeves, along with three purple leather straps wrapped around her thighs, and her biceps. The jacket teeth that kept the suit zipped lined starting from her left hip curving up and around the front of her left breast to the front of the deep purple-colored turtleneck collar, with two purple snaps over the left chest holding them in place. There were buttons placed around the shoulders, over the sternum, and there were three more on the back between the shoulder blades, and near the neck area.

There was a custom-made crest of a round circle between two scrolls was displayed over both shoulders, stitched to the fabric. The plate held Konoha's symbol over the right shoulder, and the left shoulder held the Ishtal clan icon which was the gold strangely-shaped eye. As for the footwear, it was white, thigh-length shinobi boots. Her purple hitai-ate belt which was stitched into the suit contained three expand-sealed pouches holding kunai and shuriken. Her weapon she carried on her back was a specialty-made fit for shinobi use; as for the third pouch, it was an arrow case, situated sideways like a scroll to the back area of the belt also written with expansion seals. Finishing the state of dress was the image of folded wings on the back of her suit.

"Rin-chan is a Jounin like me and is recognized as one, but unless she's on a mission, she'll attach the top piece of the Jounin vest to her outfit, hence the snap buttons. For some reason she dislikes wearing vests."

Rin smiled sweetly at Sekai, and gave him a one-arm hug, causing him to chuckle a bit. The three sweatdropped at the sibling antics; the three are only child in their families officially, but Daisuke saw Naruto as a brother.

"I'll leave you be with your team Sekai-kun," Rin said, as she went up the stairs. Sekai led them into the large backyard, where there was a man-made pool in the size of a large Koi pond that rivaled the size of the ponds in the Hyuuga Estates. Spaced around were impressive bonsai trees, sakura trees, and of course in the middle of the large yard was a willow tree. It could be seen from the Hyuuga and Uchiha estates, and the river ran through a portion of the yard (simply place the lot over Naruto's Hidden Training Area).

"Now everyone..." The three sat down against and under the shade of the large willow tree, "my name is Ishtal Sekai. My likes are my family, Rin-chan especially, gardening, improving and increasing how I can control the shadows around me." He held out his hand, and smiled as Adeleine screamed feeling something brush up against her, which she soon saw was a hand made out of complete shadow before it sunk back into her shadow, "my dislikes are those who try to harm my father and dear sister, when the market runs out of the white grapes shipped and imported from Garden Country's Grape Gardens Supermarket..."

_White grapes..._ were the thought running through Naruto and Adeleine.

"When our comrades do not take their duty seriously and those who harm others for no apparent reason... My hobbies are tending to the Konoha Lily Flowers of Rin's garden in the back past the small river. My dream is to continue living out my life to its fullest. Now, introduce yourself, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"I'm Durian Daisuke. My likes are improvements into my swordsmanship and utilizing ninjutsu with my abilities, protecting those who cannot protect themselves, and those who know of honor when carrying a sword. My dislikes are those who use a sword to only harm others, criminal Ronins, fangirls because they do not fully grasp the situation of the shinobi life they enter, and those who manipulate others for their own benefits."

"Sound's good..."

"My hobbies include kenjutsu, working on kenjutsu-styled ninjutsu, and protecting my two best friends. My dream is to one day revolutionize the name Ronin into that of honor, and clear out the Ronin who use a sword to slay innocent life. I may never complete it, but as long as I try, I will never give up."

"Now you young man," Sekai spoke, looking at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are ramen on certain days I feel like pigging out at Ichiraku's, sweet strawberry tarts, Adeleine-chan, her emo painting friend Vincent Valentine, my brother-in-arms Daisuke, and my adoptive family." Sekai smiled, knowing that the Durian family has taken Naruto into their family home, despite the council's knowledge.

"My dislikes are those who do not understand the things in life that is too much for mere human beings to understand completely, emos (Sasuke sneezed) but Vincent; he's cool in his own way, fangirls (Sakura sneezed), shrilling voices that make my ears bleed," Adeleine giggled briefly as elsewhere, a pink-haired girl sneezed once more, "power hungry teme's, those who are mean to my friends and would try to bring harm to my precious people. My hobbies are enjoying art alongside Adeleine on a daily basis, enjoying conversations with Ayame and Teuchi when I'm at Ichiraku's, training, music, cooking, Hokage-ojiisan, my adoptive family, and my small garden I take care of at home. My dream is to be the next Hokage of the village, and make my family and my deceased biological parents so proud of me."

Sekai was impressed. "Okay, your turn, young lady."

"I'm Mango Adeleine. My likes are enjoying the exotic passion of art, Naruto-kun, painting, drawing on my free time, and creating new Live Portraits with my ink and/or chakra paint, like Vinnie!"

Sekai chuckled, as did Daisuke and Naruto.

"My dislikes are similar to Naruto-kun, people who hate Naruto for no reason whatsoever or assume he's worthless WHICH HE ISN'T HARUNO SAKURA," she yelled that last part out, making the girl who still was with her teammates waiting for their sensei shiver, "and when Naruto-kun pigs out on more than thirty bowls of Ramen." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "my dream is to help Naruto with his... and to give him the strength he'll need to reach that goal of his in life."

Naruto smiled warmly, and she leaned over and wiped away that tear that left his eye. "I promise you Naruto... I'll be here for you, and help you in reaching your goals." In the Hokage Tower, on his Crystal Ball, Sarutobi was eavesdropping after he had gotten bored with spying on Team Seven. He smiled to himself, knowing that the girl was a good asset in Naruto's young life.

"Now I just hope you'll realize your feelings Naruto... your father was the same with Kushina..." He sighed softly, as he looked over at the portrait of Minato.

Back at the Ishtal Estate, Sekai grinned as he sent out a platoon of **Hijutsu: Senei Soushu** (Hidden Shadow Hands). If they were tapped five times they would fail, and would avoid getting tagged for an hour. It was a way to work on their speed, and ability to utilize the environment to hide from him as he stood in the same spot under the old willow. Also, if he sent out a shadow to grapple them, it also helped din their teamwork to save their trapped comrade.

So far, Naruto was tagged twice, Daisuke once, and Adeleine twice. He chuckled, as the timer went off, signaling the test was done. He called back his shadow control and beckoned the trio over. "Okay... can you tell me the portion of this test?"

"Teamwork?" Adeleine answered.

"Dedication?" was Naruto's answer.

"Working on our skills and utilize them in harmony with one another?" was Daisuke's response.

"Almost right, but you are correct on the test of this exercise. You will never know if enemy ninja can surround you, but also, you were tagged five times... Naruto and Adeleine twice make four, and you Daisuke once, which makes five. However, I kept the test going knowing that you three will never abandon one another. Kakashi-san once told me that to abandon your teammate's makes you trash... I didn't understand the second portion, but to forgo your duties as a shinobi makes you a coward. Cowards never win, but bravery brings success."

He smiled to all three. "Now, the three of you are dismissed. In two days, we'll begin our first official mission together as Team Five."

The three smiled and left the Ishtal compound, and headed home. Ironically enough, the Mango and Durian families lived next door to one another. Sekai felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he smiled softly.

"So, taking on a Genin team, huh brother?"

"Of course, my dear sister... I believe we'll be the best team in this lifetime."

He lifted Rin into his arms as she squealed. "Don't scare me, dear brother," she yelled, swatting his chest. He laughed loudly, carrying his cutely pouting sister into the house.

In the classroom, a door opened, and Kakashi peeked in. "My first impression... you're all boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

* * *

**Kakashi can be funny if you look for it. I just had to end it there with that. So, this is Team Naruto, an AU story where things don't always follow canon. As for Anko, her character is at times misunderstood. In my mind, she and Naruto relate because both feel like outcasts in the village they swore ot protect. Naruto was always alone because of the Kyuubi sealed within him, and Anko was alone because of the betrayal of Orochimaru, and how she was once respected now neglected and hated just as much as Naruto by the village and even half the shinobi community of Konoha. Thus, in this story, I've paired her with Iruka... the dolphin and the snake...**


	2. Chapter 2

[c.c] **Chapter Two** [c.c]

"Hello Gai-sensei," Naruto greeted the next day, at Team Nine's usual grounds.

"Naruto! How are you this youthful morning?" Gai shouted.

"I'm fine," he replied, "I, Adeleine-chan, and Daisuke are on a team together, and our Jounin is Sekai-sensei."

"Sekai? He is youthful indeed. He would be the only one to have given the Genin Acceptance Exam a day early."

There are two things in the ninja world for fresh ninja's. One is the Academy's Genin Selection Exam, G.S.E. disguised as a Finals Exam to pass the academy. The Genin Acceptance Exam, G.A.E. is whether the Genin on a selected team truly deserves to become Genin, or are forced to return to the academy.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, and smiled seeing Tenten, Lee, and Neji. He really didn't like Neji much because he seemed to have a redwood up his ass, and would preach about fate. Naruto and Neji however have a mutual understanding with one another. A polite nod here and there and everything's fine. Tenten was a kunoichi weapon specialist, and enjoyed any and all types of weapons sharp and pointy. He gave her the nickname Panda-chan, and she liked that cute nickname. Lee was almost like a mini-me of Gai, equal bushy eyebrows, and the green spandex. Of course, there were blood tests done to see if the two weren't related due to the bushy eyebrows... it was kind of funny though.

"Neji, Lee..." then in a cheerful voice, "Panda-chan!"

Tenten smiled and smacked him upside the head. "What are you doing here?"

"Sekai-sensei gave our team a day off since today the other senseis would be giving the G.A.E. to their three cell teams."

"Oh, Ishtal-san? Isn't the Ishtals shadow users like the Nara Clan?"

"Yup," he replied.

Naruto watched the team spar, as he subconsciously sketches all four in their element. He always liked art, after Adeleine introduced him to the world of art. He was the one who had created the Ice Dragon portrait, and had given it to Adeleine for her to use. He smiled, having finished the back and white shaded sketch of Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gai. Tenten was utilizing her weapons, Neji with the Byakugan activated, Lee with fast punches and kicks (which he simulated by numerous flying punches in an anime-styled blur motion) and Gai was the same, only on top of a turtle with a beard and weird creepy flowing mustache.

He soon left when they gone off on a C Rank Mission, and he found himself walking up the steps of Adeleine's place. He was always welcomed at the house so he entered without knocking. There was a dog barking, and he saw two dogs running to him.

"Hello Daisy, Lucky," he greeted the hyper black dogs. Daisy was a female black Great Dane breed, and Lucky was a mixed breed of Great Dane and Beagle, because its coat was a full black, but the ears were shades of light golden brown, and the tail was tipped golden brown.

The Mango family had two dogs and three cats. The cats are two adults and a kitten named Sassy (white cat with a black right ear), Shadow (a furry cat in shades of dark gray, light, and white) which he sometimes calls Fat Cat since it was lazy at times like a certain Naru (Shikamaru sneezed, alerting Asuma of their location), and Tigger (a golden colored cat with splotches of light orange; always playful, curious, and likes chasing after Naruto's toes when he wiggles them in Tigger's face).

"Naruto, hello," Adeleine's father greeted him.

"Hello Orenji-san," he greeted the man. Mango Orenji was an active shinobi for the Leaf, and at times would go on mission if his duties were required, "is Adeleine home?"

"Of course, she's in the kitchen eating lunch. I was just on my way out because Sarutobi-sama needed me at the office."

"Okay. Take care Orenji-san."

Orenji waved and left out the front door. He chuckled as the two dogs followed after him, as happy as ever to see Naruto. As he walked into the kitchen, he got pulled into a bone crushing hug by Adeleine's mother, Mango Ribbon. Her name was Ribbon since she always wore a rainbow-colored ribbon in her long black hair, tied as a big bow. She was the mother and non-ninja of the family, but she was where Adeleine inherited her artist skills.

"Oh Naruto! So good to see you!" She cried, hugging him to death.

"Crushing me," he whimpered, and she smiled and let go, pushing him into a seat next to her daughter.

"Sit down and join us for lunch Naruto."

"Of course," he said, smiling politely, as he rubbed his hand along Adeleine's knee. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Hey Naruto-kun..."

"Adeleine-chan how was your morning?"

"Good enough. Tigger woke me up this morning though by leaping onto my face." He chuckled, and she mock scowled, but a smile broke out of her. She leaned closer, as Ribbon set down a bowl of fry chips and ham cheese sandwiches. Ribbon smiled to herself as she left the kitchen, as the two sat close together.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you want to do today?" She asked the blonde.

He was blushing a bit because she was leaning up against him. "Don't know really... it's such a nice day outside, we could share the hammock between the two houses?"

She nodded, got up and carried her sandwiches with her, and he followed with the fry chips and his sandwiches. As they left the house, they walked over to two trees that were in the space between the two houses in the front yard. They sat the food down and he fed her a small fry, which she snacked up greedily. She began to giggle, as they fed one another. It was such a cute scene, two thirteen year olds having a fluffy moment. Around two in the afternoon into the day, the empty plates were weighted under Adeleine's 300 color pencil set. Two small art books were placed off to the side, because they were asleep. Adeleine's head was resting against his chest, a peaceful expression on her face. Naruto had his arms around the girl's body, a gentle squeeze.

Kurenai and her team of Genins have already passed the exam and were an official team, have walked down the road and stopped upon seeing Anko snapping a photo of a couple sleeping together in a hammock. The red-eyed woman noticed that the two houses were the Mango and Durian family homes. She walked over to Anko and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anko, what are you doing?" she whispered, as to not disturb the couple sleeping, which was Naruto, and Adeleine.

"Blackmail," she smiled deviously.

Kiba grinned. He wasn't Naruto's friend, but the one thing he liked was his pranks and how the village gets pissed. He still remembered how Naruto had somehow colorized the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight. Of course the blonde was forced it wash it, just after the Hokage had taken a photo of it to hang in his office. Hinata was blushing, as the door opened, and out stepped Daisuke. He took a look at Team Ten, their sensei, Anko holding a camera, then over to the hammock where he saw his two friends sleeping, cuddling in a fluffy romantic sort-of way.

"... Huh... those two have better be sleeping after a make out session..."

Anko grinned, as Daisuke walked up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan..."

"Hi... Daisuke-kun..." she stammered a bit, her breaking into a blush, "where are you going?"

"Kaa-san needed me to go shopping at the Konoha Super Mart, and refill the fridge."

"Uh... okay..."

He smiled softly to the blushing indigo-haired young girl and left.

"Leave them alone Anko."

The three Genin were brought back to the situation between their sensei and sensei's best friend, who was currently removing her hand after making it look like Naruto was groping the girl's developing chest. Of course she also made Adeleine look like she was groping the boy's crotch Anko snickered and **Shunshin** away. Kurenai sighed. "You three are dismissed now. Tomorrow we'll start some training before doing missions." The three nodded and the woman.

Kakashi walked by at three o'clock, and giggled at the sight. _Anko must have done this..._ With that humorous thought shared, he continued walking towards the Hokage Tower.

=0=0=

The Jounins of Teams One through Twelve have filed into the room, the Jounin-sensei of Team Five having been there long before the others, currently playing Shogi against the Hokage. When Kakashi, sensei of Team Seven finally arrived, Sekai grabbed a piece and made his move.

"Beat that old man," he taunted, not noticing the looks and glares from the older adults.

_**CLACK!**_

"I win," Sarutobi said, grinning like the cat eating the canary. Sekai narrowed his eyes, though a smile was evident on his lips, and Asuma held back his laughter. "Okay, enough foolishness, though I do enjoy a good game once and awhile..." Sekai stood up and filed between Sensei 4 and Sensei 6.

"Okay now, all of you sans Sekai have tested your teams, since Ishtal-san did his a day earlier... verdicts?"

"Team One through Four fails," the four Jounin said.

"Team Five... pass," said Sekai, gathering looks from the others, "what? Unlike my last Genin team, they knew what teamwork was, and had helped to save the others when I trapped them with a shadow hand. Especially Naruto-kun, the kid's grown on me in just a day, especially since he somehow has gotten a hold of a giant shuriken he calls the **Kaitouken** that is mostly seen in Metal Country in the Celestial Continent. He's a true ninja, wearing that blinding orange just to confuse others. He's as smart as people give him credit for, especially the art I saw him do of you Sarutobi-sama, only in your twenties..."

He grinned and Asuma started chuckling, imagining his father in his early to mid twenties again. Apparently that got him to laugh. Sarutobi chuckled as well. "Yes... well I must admit that even I knew little of Naruto-kun's true self. He can be a great ninja, just like his father..."

Noticing the others look at him, a few other Jounins with slight anger in their eyes due to their belief Naruto was the demon fox incarnate, he sighed. "His father took a death blow from the kitsune on that night to save the Fourth, and his mother passed away from birth complications on said night..."

Many of them believed it but then didn't want to believe it so they filed it away under "not important." Those who knew the truth was senseis on Teams 5, 7, 8, 9, and 10. "Alright now... who else fails?"

Teams Six, Eleven and Twelve raised their hands. It was a very great surprise to see Kakashi NOT fail his team. Especially when the Genin he gets assigned the Bell Test.

"My team knows teamwork Hokage-sama," Kurenai spoke for Team Ten, "Kiba may be a bit brash, but the anger of his can be easily channeled in towards the aggressors. Shino and his Kikai Bugs are impressive at best, with the few Bug-styled jutsu Shino's family possesses. Hinata, well, she's shy, but she's just as fierce in protecting her two teammates. Plus she has a drive to prove herself to Daisuke of Team Five."

Sekai chuckled a bit. "Whenever I came around the Academy, I would see the Hyuuga girl stare lovingly at Daisuke. The boy knows of the girl's feelings towards him, but I think he too is sort of afraid on his feelings towards Hinata-chan."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Better be careful of which honorifics you use, people may get the wrong idea."

"Bite me Kakashi."

"I can arrange that," he said, hands up to summon Pakkun.

Sarutobi chuckled once more. "Enough foolery now... Asuma?"

"They're just like their family once they had gotten me; Ino with her family jutsu, Shikamaru with his similar shadow control, and Chouji with his family jutsu."

"Very well then..."

"MITARASHI ANKO!"

"They must have woken up," Kakashi said, hiding his face behind his orange book once again.

"Do I wish to know?" Sekai treaded.

"Probably not, Sekai," the silver-haired man replied.

Elsewhere, a woman enjoying a plate of Dango grinned to herself.

=0=0=

The next day, two young teenagers were still blushing. Thanks to a certain Dango-loving young woman, the two had gotten a feel of one another in their sleep. Daisuke wanted to know what happened and why his two friends were red-faced, but on the other hand another part of his mind wished to not know what had occurred. So, onward into the month, Sekai had taken them on the usual D-Rank missions, ones that were more or less like summer jobs for children who were not of shinobi status.

Of course, it was degrading and everything, but it was teamwork in the whole deal, especially when they had broken the record of catching Tora the Cat in less than three hours (the former record being four hours). On the side they would be given exercise routines, and today was just that, only during an outing between the Ishtal, Mango, and Durian families at the Ishtal Estate.

Rin was currently enjoying the Mango's favored Fruit Punch drink, with some dango. For some reason, Anko was there as well. She was always a hunter for free dango. The three preteens walked over and flopped into lawn chairs as Ribbon handed them plates of food, and they greedily dug in, needing the energy and nutrition their bodies craved.

"You'll be glad that tomorrow, I shall request that we are given a mission above D," Sekai told the three, who felt pride that they were worthy of such a mission. Sekai was proud of his three students.

And as he promised, the next day he took them to the tower, and just as he entered and about to ask Sarutobi, the man looked up with a grim smile. "I'm glad you're here. Close the door Sekai, please."

He did as the three Genin looked at the old man, with confused expressions littering their eyes.

"I'm going to be blunt. I need you to go to Wave. I had sent Team Seven on a C-Rank Mission to Wave, but the mission was in reality an A-Rank Mission at best. The only reason I'm asking you is that I believe you and Rin are most acceptable at this."

"If I go, I want to take my team with me as well. I was hoping for a C-Rank today..."

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe, the window open to vent out the scent of tobacco. He then looked at the eighteen year old Jounin with a critical eye. "Understand that this is an A-Rank Mission Sekai... your team may be ready for a C-Rank, but to go on assistance..."

"Adeleine has Vincent with her. If anything else of her few Live Portraits, the gothic Portrait has the most experience of any high Chunnin and mid level Jounin. Daisuke's skills with the Galaxia Sword are at best able to defeat any level-headed or cocky Ronin, and possibly the very few Ronin who actually have honor in them and are not the usual everyday thugs... as for Naruto, with his ability to work with the two is best, especially with his ability to learn any type of jutsu he is able to learn with **Kage Bunshin** as a side help, and the **Kaitouken**."

Sarutobi sighed. "Fine, I'll allow it. Go find your sister Sekai, and tell her of the mission. I trust you know Kakashi's unique chakra signature... track it and Shadow Walk to Wave."

"Hai. Team, pack up and meet me at my residence. Go."

The three nodded and left and the teenager bowed shortly to Sarutobi, and disappeared in a pooling shadow of the corner of the room. The day was cloudy so the room was a bit darker than usual.

The **Ishtal Art: Shouyou Kagemusha** (The Walk of Shadows) was the main potency of the Ishtal Bloodline. The ability to manipulate shadows to a far different degree than the Nara Clan was something that made many envy of. Two different shadow user clans, one the ability to Shunshin to a degree similar to the Hiraishin by the use of tracking down a certain chakra if one is familiar, in this case, Hatake Kakashi, located in the Land of the Waves, Wave Country, Nami no Kuni, whatever name the country is entitled and/or mentioned.

So, imagine when Sekai and Rin had formed a quick seal to Kawarimi with a table to avoid getting pelted by kunai thrown by Uchiha Sasuke when the two siblings popped out of a nearby dark corner of the room, followed by Naruto, Adeleine, and Daisuke. "Sasuke, stop," Kakashi ordered.

"Have you taught him self control? Even though I'll approve of his reaction time had I not been a Konoha shinobi... still, friendly fire is not tolerated, but I would then have to apologize for "popping in" like that."

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Sekai, Rin... I take it you are here as the back-up I requested through Pakkun?"

"Yup, and also bargained with the old man to allow me to take my team with me... we WERE supposed to take on a C-Rank Mission once I asked for one, but got roped into bailing your lazy ass out of a painful situation." Kakashi said nothing, noticing Sekai's Genin team were taking seats in a couch, the girl between the boys.

=0=0=

Sekai and Rin had taken over training Team Seven, starting with the same exercise routine he had given his team. Sasuke immediately knew how bad a slave driver the Ishtals were, especially when he got kicks in the ass when he showed signs of slacking off. As for Team Five, the three have gone with Tazuna to keep an eye on the bridge building. Rin had left five minutes later to practice her accuracy skills with her bow carrying her usual Ishtal-styled quiver, and that left Sekai to continue his hard training regimen on the three slackers.

"To think they've never seen Live Portraits before," Naruto muttered. When they were sent to watch Tazuna, they volunteered to give extra help. Naruto had several clones helping out, while Vincent and the newly finished Konoha Golem helped out with heavy workloads.

"They never known art could come to life," Adeleine giggled.

"Ah well," Naruto said, as he continued working, hammering some bolts down with some of the power tools that were battery-charged.

* * *

Wave Arc time... Now with the AU twist...


	3. Chapter 3

[x.o] **Chapter Three** [x.o]

A week ago, Team Seven was under intense training from Sekai and Rin. On that week, Naruto got brought into his mindscape and met the Kyuubi face-to-face for the first time. The Kyuubi had thrown to him a scroll for him to sign. Confused the kitsune then explained that she rather have him sign it than anyone else, which he did after awhile, and getting to know his personal summon, a pink fox by the name of Kyuuchi.

//FLASHBACK – Naruto's Mindscape//

The demon shook her head and somehow holding a giant folded paper fan, smacked the rambling blonde over the head. "Would you shut up?" The Kyuubi was in the form of a human female. The woman had reddish gold hair that reached down to just above her hips. She had the perfect hourglass-style figure, and a face fit for a sexy goddess. Good thing her human form was clothed otherwise she had a thought the boy would break into a nosebleed. She clutched the bars of the cage holding her and whispered to herself, wishing why the boy had to be such a loud gaki.

"If you will shut up, I can tell you know I am, and the real reason I came to Konoha. It certainly isn't what you have been told, and the stories you were told are entirely false."

Kyuubi had gone to Konohagakure no Sato to kill a hebi-teme that went by the name of Orochimaru. She came to Konoha sensing that vile snake's chakra, the same one that had taken one of her own kits and brutally violated it with his own twisted schemes of perfecting Curse Seals. However, in all of the confusion, the ningen had mistaken her coming as a sign of attack and thus brought forth the night that would be her last to travel on the planet. She was sealed into this boy and after her rage had subsided, began to watch the boy be persecuted and despised by the villagers and ninjas because of her status as a demonic.

That is the story she had told the boy, who had gained a sad look in his blue eyes she liked, not like she would admit to her other brothers and only other sister, the Nibi no Nekotama. "Now, you gaki, I want you..." she reached into the sleeves, and threw a scroll at him, which opened, "to sign this."

He blinked, and she grinned noticing the guarded look the boy gained. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"I'll never become free. If I do, we'll both only die in the end because of the damned seal on your stomach. That is a Summoning Scroll. There was only one other clan that held this scroll, but sadly they perished when Whirlpool Country was attacked and razed to the ground."

"To summon... your kind...?"

"Yes, kitsune... sign it in your blood, and then use these hand signs." She showed then to the boy, who then signed the scroll and did the signs. In a plume of pink smoke, a kitsune appeared.

"Hello," she greeted, "My name is Kyuuchi."

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Kyuuchi..."

She turned around, and gasped, bowing to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi-dono! What are you doing here? And where are we?"

//END FLASHBACK//

Yes, that night went well, as Kyuuchi learned about what had happened and the story was spreading through. However, what Naruto did not know was that Kyuubi told Kyuuchi to not tell the boy who his mother was, since his mother was the last holder of the Kitsune Contract. On the last day Kakashi, fully recovered, took over before that night Naruto got pissed over what Inari bitched on about and put the child in his place.

//FLASHBACK – Last Night//

"Why do you try so hard? All you're going to do is get yourselves killed by Gato and his men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you train when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!" This action made everyone at the table look at the boy in surprise.

"Bullshit," Naruto said, lifting his head up. Vincent, who was summoned to guard the front door, inclines his head to the table and arc an eyebrow.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country yet you're all being so nosey about it! What the hell do you know about me anyway!? I'm different from you, your always acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" Inari had more tears pore down his face.

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes as he slowly stood up and glared, the killing intent leaking off the blonde. Kyuuchi, Naruto's summon given to him by the fox demon, whined and cowered under the table, paws over its head. Vincent bristled a bit, as he stood up, and Kakashi, Sekai, and Rin were also worried.

"The fuck you know you little shit? You do not know me, and you do not know how my life was, so kindly go fuck yourself," he said calmly... a little TOO calmly.

"Naruto-kun... sweetie, please calm down," Adeleine tried to reason.

"I lived a horrible life in the very village I serve with my life. People beat on me, strike me with chairs, bottles, broken glass, blunt objects, bricks, rocks, spat at me, poison me, string my neck with wires, hang me, slice, stab, electrocute, burn, drown. The shit only gets worse on my birthday, October 10th. Do you know why?" He asked the boy, as the boy was now cowering.

There was a dark glare in the teen's eyes, as he visibly snarled. "It's because on October 10th, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Hidden Leaf Village... I was born on that night the fox was destroyed by the Forth, but for some reason the village saw me as the Kyuubi incarnated."

Kakashi was worried Naruto was going to say what he had learned from Sarutobi on that night he dubbed the Forbidden Scroll incident, but sighed mentally with relief that Naruto twisted the story. Yet another shinobi talent of deception, though Naruto's harsh life was all true, having been there the few times to rescue the poor boy. All of this happened before the boy's fifth birthday, when his life soon turned around, and he met two friends who were now his teammates, a third family of the Ishtal Clan, and two other families of Mango and Durian who cared for him regardless of the burden thrusted upon his life.

"I lived a lonely life until I met Adeleine and Daisuke, and even before then I had no one who loved me except Hokage Ojiisan, and I can never know who my parents were... Until you can walk a mile in my shoes, you don't know shit, you son of a bitch." The Ki was so thick Sakura couldn't even reprimand Naruto for the harsh language he used against the boy who now looked ready to faint, as did Natsu. Vincent stepped aside as Naruto left the house slamming the door loudly, making even Sasuke flinch briefly. That allowed the atmosphere to dissipate, though now the evening was ruined now, and Inari ran off sobbing.

//END FLASHBACK//

"**Kaitouken**!" Naruto flung the large shuriken, the blades curved as scimitars, and the weapon splits the vision of the two corrupt Ronin who tried to kill Tsunami and her son, Inari. Inari stared, pale-faced as the blood sprayed along the floor and walls, the bodies collapsing. The weapon had sunk into the door, nearly tearing it off the hinges.

"Hey kid, remember what I told you..." He ran off, grabbing the shuriken and rushing off to the bridge, where another battle had occurred.

"**Kyuchiyose: Kyuuchi**!" A set of hand signs, blood smeared on the small tattoo on his left arm (that Sekai personally applied with instructions from Naruto told to him by Kyuubi), and a burst of pink smoke erupted causing the fox to appear.

"What's up?" she asked. Kyuuchi was a pink fox, with white paws, tipped tail, and tipped ears with a white spot around the left eye. The eyes of the female kitsune were a shimmering Turquoise. It wore what would be like a vest similar to what Pakkun, Kakashi's personal summon of the Dog Contract, only it was a pumpkin orange color, and had a hitai-ate of the Leaf around it's neck. Today, she was without her red beret.

"Trouble... I saved Tazuna's daughter and her son from two Ronin who tried to kill them, and I'm guessing there's a fight already happening at the bridge." Team Five was given the low-down of the mission, and how Kakashi deduced the Oinin that "killed" Zubuza was infact the Nukenin's accomplice. Kyuuchi was also a weapons specialist, able to use Doton-based jutsu to create a storm of stone needles spraying towards enemies, earth-based kunai or shuriken, alongside the Katon jutsu, and the **Kitsune-bi**.

"I need you to be prepared, Kyuuchi."

"Hai."

As they ran towards the bridge not far ahead, the two noticed the unnatural fog that collected around. It had already begun... Inside the fog, Zubuza had two other ninja that worked for him. They were both from Iwa, and both were Nukenin. The Iwa-nin were fighting against the Ishtal siblings, Kakashi had dueled off against Zubuza, and that left Sakura and Adeleine to protect Tazuna who had went with the group earlier in the day to inspect the bridge building process. Adeleine had Vincent out who was helping fight against the attacker Rin was facing with Daisuke offering assistance with Sekai, and Sasuke and Natsu were trapped fighting against the Oinin.

"**Doton: Shibukuishi no Hari** (Spraying Stone Needles)!" Kyuuchi before the duo lad left the land edge onto the iron and sturdy wood bridge, the land shifted on the walls and a spray of stone needles erupted forth, and rained down on Zubuza, who **Kawarimi** (Teleportation Technique) with a **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clone).

Naruto leapt into the air and flung the Kaitouken, and the large shuriken was embedded into the back of the distracted Iwa-nin fighting Rin and Vincent. Vincent rushed in and slashed the man's throat. Rin walked over and plucked Naruto's weapon out of the dead man's back, as she cuts off the head, and seals the seal before sealing the head in a scroll she keeps handy incase she ever encounters any Nukenin before kicking the body over the edge. Sekai's shadows burst from the sleeves of the coat and wrapped around the man's neck when he dodged another mud-based jutsu, and managed to finally snap the spine with a forceful grip. He too cuts the head off, and seals the neck, then the head in a scroll, the body thrown over the edge.

Rin threw the weapon, and Naruto caught it as it sliced a Mizu Bunshin that sprouted up before the blonde. Daisuke looked over and smiled. "About time you woke up, Naruto."

"Sorry, but it's a good thing I did. Some creeps tried to kill Tsunami and Inari, so I killed the two Ronin before heading over."

Sekai rushed over to Naruto, as Zubuza continued fighting against Kakashi with powerful jutsu.

"Naruto, go help Sasuke and Natsu!"

"Right, Kyuuchi, stay with Sekai-sensei!"

Kyuuchi saluted as Naruto rushed off toward the dome of icy-looking floating mirrors. The boy managed to get past the defense and into the center, shielding a wave of Senbon the Oinin who apparently was inside the mirror using his Kaitouken.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke yelled, as he dodged another wave. His Kekkei Genkai had finally activated, but the attacker was still persistent. Natsu cried out as he was finally taken down, put into a death-like state, and soon the person managed to do the same to Sasuke, who had taken a hit for Naruto.

Naruto snarled and did not notice that the fox's youkai was slowly leaking out. He was soon enflared in an aura, seeing his friend Natsu taken out in a painful way that he appeared to have been killed. He felt something for Sasuke, but he was still a moody little bastard, but it still erupted into an anger that caused the Oinin to fear as the mirrors began to get shattered. Kyuuchi noticed the familiar aura, and gasped, startling Sekai and Rin.

"Kyuuchi, what is wrong?"

"Kyuubi-dono's youkai... I think Naruto-kun tapped into it..." The two Ishtals looked over, where Naruto had now tackled the Oinin to the ground, the mask shattering from a punch the blonde lashed out. However the aura subsided when Naruto noticed the familiar face, eyes filled with fear now.

"Haku..."

He met the pink-robed girl in the forest after his outburst against Inari on that night, and helped pick herbs for her injured friend. They had introduced themselves to each other, and had a peaceful conversation, having shared stories they would have never told anyone else. Haku knew that he was burdened to hold a terrifying great power inside him, and she was an orphan who fled from Mizukagure no Sato due to the civil war that eradicated any and all form of Bloodlines, her first kill her father because he had murdered her mother and was about to murder her.

"Naruto..."

The two stared at one another, before the sound of birds chirping echoed in the air. They turned around and saw Kakashi's right hand beginning to glow in a weird light, electricity crackling outward. Then they noticed Zubuza on the ground, held by numerous dogs with sharp snarling teeth.

"Zubuza-sama!" Haku cried out.

"Sekai-sensei!"

Sekai heard this and manipulate the shadows of the two men and the dogs, enough to fully bind Kakashi. Whether it was timed or not, it didn't matter when a clichéd evil laugh broke through the air. "So, the ninja have-WHAT THE FUCK!?" A stubby short man wearing a white suit carting a walking stick stared, seeing the ninja weren't killed, and that the two Iwa ninja were apparently missing.

"You're all supposed to be dead!" He yelled, as the Ronin behind him all prepared swords. Rin noticed the slight KI coming off the samurai and the thugs, so she loaded an arrow, and charged it with chakra, "So I can forget paying that Mist ninja, and have that girl as my personal sex slave!"

Rin lets the arrow fly, and it impaled Gato right between the eyes, and sinks nine inches into his head. It was the sex slave bit that had made her let the chakra-infused arrow fly. With the stubby short man dead, the Ronin were now all but angry, until another arrow landed before them, and they turned around to see the entire village armed to the teeth with whatever weapon they could get their hands on. Panicking, they ran for it.

* * *

Short chapter, but I am feeling quite bored with working through the Wave Arc. It's bene done so many times, with so many different changes here and there. Best to end it here and now.


	4. Chapter 4

[u.u] **Chapter Four** [u.u]

**A/N:** This chapter holds a special guest created through chakra paint. You know him well as the One-Winged Angel... just as a note, I do not own any mentioned characters, nor do I make any sort of profit from these fanfictions.

* * *

Three days passed since they had left Wave. The bridge was named after Naruto, and they had arrived into view of the village. They slowed down to walking speed, as they traveled up to the closed gate. Suddenly ANBU appeared and surrounded them.

"Momochi Zubuza, why are you here?"

"Maa, maa, Zubuza and his friend are with me," Kakashi told the ANBU, "just alert the Hokage for me."

"... Alright then Hatake Kakashi," ANBU Monkey said, and they vanished.

"With that done, Team Seven with requested back-up of Team Five, returning from S-Rank Mission..."

The two guards flinched, and stared at them. "S-Rank? I thought... wait, stupid question." He gazed at Zubuza. Zubuza gained an anger tick, as Naruto snickered before getting bopped on the head, lightly, by Adeleine.

"Ow," he pouted. The others sweatdropped, Daisuke face-palmed, and Adeleine giggled softly.

The gates opened, and they were allowed in. In no time, they reached the Hokage's office, as Sarutobi looked up.

"Hey! Ojiisan!" Naruto greeted the man. Zubuza stared at Naruto, then at Kakashi, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Naruto, you and your team returned. I was told of our guests..." He looked up at Zubuza, who then nodded slowly.

"I'm Momochi Zubuza, and this is my... precious person, Haku..."

"Ano, ohayo, Hokage-sama," Haku greeted nervously.

=0=0=

Zubuza, who was given the rank of Jounin due to his skills but on probation, went and found himself a place to live at in the village, which ironically would be next door in the apartment complex where Maito Gai lives. As for Haku, finding Naruto as a brother she wishes to protect moved into the Mango household, in a spare room which was now made into her bedroom. She also adopted Naruto's last name.

It's been one week since Team Seven returned from Wave with the grateful help from Team Five, and that left just Naruto with the two girls in the living room at the Mango house after a tiring day of D-Rank missions with Sekai-sensei, and an encounter with a trio of Suna shinobi. The TV was on right now and some sort of shinobi-based anime was currently displayed on the TV set (Ninja Scroll). Haku and Naruto were playing Go, and Adeleine was currently drawing up a new portrait. Adeleine looked over at the knocking door, sets her ink brush down and walks over to the door and open sit.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted with his lazy wave.

"What's up, Kakashi-sensei? Where's Sekai-sensei?"

"He and Rin are on a mission currently, but that's not why I'm here though." The scarecrow-haired man pulled out two sheets of paper, "Sekai decided to nominate Team Five for the Chunnin exams. If you decide to partake in the exam then just go to room 301 at the academy in three days. Oh and there will be no team meeting during those three days so you can prepare for the exam. I have already told Daisuke the same thing."

Taking the application she reads it over before grinning. Naruto also had a grin on his face. She quickly looked up to her sensei. He was already holding a pen out. Both teens quickly signed their forms and handed it back to the man, before he waved goodbye and puffed away.

She closed the door and smiled. "Well, three days. That's gives me time to finish this new portrait. Can you help me with the color fill when I am finished with the outlining, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course!" he said, grinning still. Haku smiled to herself.

=0=0=

As the three walked up two flights of stairs (Ground Floor, First Floor, Second Floor, ect.) three days later they heard commotion coming from above. When they finally got up the stairs they saw that a bunch of Genin was stationed outside the designated doors with two other Genin blocking the doorway.

"Come on let us through!" shouted one of the Genin angrily.

"Get lost you brats. The Chunnin exam ain't easy; we've even failed it three times in a row. Those that take this exam either quit being a shinobi or die in this exam. So, in a sense, we are helping you guys out," one of the Genin explained.

"B-b-but please, l-let us through," said one of the Genin, whom Naruto and Adeleine recognized.

"I said get lost!" Daisuke suddenly blocked the punch with his sword, and the guy cried out in pain, his knuckles broken from the collision. The other guy then found the sword pointed at his neck, the tip just digging into the skin.

"To assault such a fine young and beautiful lady, warrants some injury onto you and your friend... besides, you can get rid of the Genjutsu." He tossed the sword, and made a seal to shatter the Genjutsu on the above room marker, caught the blade and poised it once more at the man's neck.

"Daisuke!" Naruto yelled, pushing his way through the crowds, mentally grinning at the Shunshin Daisuke used, "please don't tell me you wanna let all these guys in just for the fun of kicking ass?"

Daisuke smirked. "Well Naruto, of course. After all, I need to scout for some potentials, and see if any of these Genin are worthy of truly casting the art of swordsmanship." KI leaked from a few of the other outsiders, before Daisuke glared at the two Genin. "Now that your task is no longer applicable, hit the dirt."

He walked off, sheathing his sword after picking up Hinata who got shoved to the floor by the Genin he had his weapon poised at, walking off to the real destination. Hinata's teammates followed, and the girl was blushing heavily. Naruto shrugged and followed, as did Adeleine and a few other Genin. Now, had the two stuck around, they would have seen the conversations held between Lee and Sakura, asking for a date and getting shot down in flames, then Sasuke getting his ass kicked but with his Sharingan active, had copied only a portion of Lee's movements before being stopped by a turtle and Gai-sensei, and Natsu staring in horror at the sunset that suddenly formed when Gai and Lee gave each other manly hugs... so that explains the sudden horror-filled cry.

Inside, there were the other Genins from other countries waiting, holding small talk or whatnot. However, the moment Team Five walked into the testing room they were blessed with the sight of Genin from almost every village glaring at them with great intensity. Each member felt the slightest bit of killing intent that was radiating from some of the more annoyed Genin. Ame were the most noticeable. Soon Adeleine joined her team, smiling a bit when she got pulled away earlier by Kakashi who was waiting for his team to show up. Morino Ibiki had some jobs to do for the Hokage, so Adeleine was asked to create a live sketch to fill in the First Proctor position. She had the perfect sketch for use, and now had it waiting.

The door opened, and in walked Vincent Valentine. "... Pathetic..." He simply moved back his coat, and exposed his golden gauntlet, with the clawed fingers, as the light reflected off the metal for a brief moment. Right away the KI faded, and Vincent looked at each of the Genin, his red eyes glowing eerily. He walked towards the back, laid against the back wall, and his eyes glanced over each Genin that were now sneaking glances at the Gothic-dressed adult who had no hitai-ate visibly seen.

"So, Hinata, before the interruption... you weren't hurt, were you?"

"N-n-no... but, th-thank you," she stuttered.

He smiled softly, making her blush more because of his smile. "No one should ever harm a lady whatsoever. It's immoral in my books."

Naruto snorted. "Seems someone's found himself a girlfriend..."

"Quite Naruto," Daisuke deadpanned.

"Yo, leave Hinata-chan alone!" Kiba shouted arrogantly at Daisuke, who simply looked at him. Akamaru barked.

"Hm... No. I can speak to whomever I wish to Inuzuka-san," he replied.

"Kiba... stop fooling around," Shino spoke up. Team Seven finally arrived, Sasuke looking like he had gotten his ass kicked badly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ducked. Naruto ducked. Yamanaka Ino crashed onto Kiba.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone, Ino-buta!"

"So you three are in this too? Mendokuse," said a new voice. Naruto turned to see the ever lazy Shikamaru and his big boned friend Choji. Choji noticed Naruto and gave the boy a small wave as he and his friend approached Team Seven.

Ino had gotten off Kiba, as Shino continued to stare, before Ino and Sakura began to fight over Sasuke. "Yup, mendokuse with these two girls," Naruto pointed at the girls, who yelled and called him a baka. Shikamaru nodded, and yawned briefly.

"He's not a baka, you bitches!" Adeleine yelled, and glared at the two. They were about to yell until they noticed one of Adeleine's portraits were let out, and settled for dagger-throwing glares when the Paint Kunoichi gave the two fangirls the double bird.

"You know you guys really need to keep it down." Teams Five, Seven, Eight, Nine who arrived around the time Adeleine gave the fangirls a two digit salute, and Team Ten turned to see a teen with white hair, wearing a strange purple outfit with glasses walking towards them as he fixed perching his glasses on his face, "You guys are rookies that just recently came out of the academy I have to guess, so I would recommend that you all just keep quiet."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino questioned, slightly miffed at the newcomer.

"My name is Kabuto, and before you get angry at me look just behind you."

All turned to see three Rain shinobi glaring at them, while sending out another wave of killing intent. Some members of the rookie nine shuddered under their glares while some others either ignored them or sent their own at them.

"Those three are from Ame; I hear they have rather short tempers," Kabuto muttered.

"Kabuto-san, that's your name right?" Sakura asked the white-haired teenager.

"Yes you are correct," he answered.

"Is this your second time taking this exam?"

"Oh no," said the boy while chuckling slightly, "This is actually going to be my seventh time in this exam."

"Seventh?" questioned Naruto, "That sucks."

"Naruto-baka!" scolded Sakura as she prepared to punch him only to stop when she heard Kabuto chuckle again.

"Yeah, I know... but this time will be different, I hope."

"So, do you know anything about this exam?" asked Ino.

"Why yes I do. See, even if I fail I have been doing some research on some information I've been gathering for these past six times taking this exam." He reached to his supply pouch and pulled out a stack of cards, "I call these my Ninja info cards or Nin-fo for a short but catchy term."

Holding out a random card he poured some chakra into it and the card changed from a blank white sheet to a graph showing all the shinobi counties. "This is a graph of all the shinobi that were sent here for this exam. However, in order to see these cards you must use my chakra otherwise it will look like a blank card."

"Do you have information on certain individuals?" Sasuke asked Kabuto, as he looked at the teen with curiosity.

"Yes of course, all I need is a name and it should be easy."

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Mango Adeleine, Durian Daisuke, and Uzumaki Naruto..." Team Five looked at Sasuke in curiosity while others looked just as confused as they. Kabuto only smirked before placing his hand on the deck of cards and closing his eyes. A few moments later he was holding five cards.

"Well, Rock Lee... his accomplishments so far are 24 D-rank missions, 14 C-rank. His Taijutsu has improved this year, and he has gained attention as a talented Genin but didn't partake in the exam last year so this will be his first time just like all of you. However, compared to last year his Taijutsu skills are almost off the charts, while his Genjutsu and his Ninjutsu are below average. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

He pulled forward the next card in line. "Next is Sabaku no Gaara. His accomplishments are 10 C-ranked, 2 B-rank, and one A-rank, impressive. Not bad for a Genin. But anyway, since he is from another country I don't have much information on him. Although in all his mission reports, he has yet to receive a single injury since being in an active roster."

"Mango Adeleine: nicknamed the Paint Kunoichi." He was going to continue, had Daisuke not slice the cards up, holding the Galaxia Sword in his grasp. The ceiling lights glinted off the golden blade briefly.

"I rather not have our information read," Daisuke stated.

Kabuto frowned. "You could have asked instead of destroy three of my profiled cards."

"A shinobi never gives out information in a room filled with foreign Nins," Daisuke deadpanned, sheathing the sword. Sasuke was glaring at Daisuke now because he would never know anything about Team Five, if any.

"So... are all the people in this exam as strong as those two?" Naruto questioned, to get rid of the silence that came up around the group.

"Yes, well maybe... I doubt that most of these people have returned from missions without a scratch, but most of the Genin here are the top amongst other Genin from their village. Though I'm not too sure about Oto, since their village was just created late last year I believe." At that Naruto stared back at the crowd of Genin that were still glaring at him and the others, but not by much since Vincent was unleashing his aura to smother some of the KI in the room.

Three Genin who heard this was about to attack, when a gloved hand grasped the arm of the Genin who was about to lead. "I would advise that you do not attack, lest you wish to be disqualified immediately," said a cool, yet dark voice.

When the kid was about to yell, the room was smothered in a field of KI, but it was directed at the kid with white hair. He whimpered, as his arm was freed from the man's grasp. "Get in the classroom now, or else."

As the Oto Genin team scrambled into the room, those in the front not sitting backed away as a man with long silver hair walked in. He had cat-like green eyes that seemed to have a glow within. He wore a tight black shirt, with two leather straps in X formation over his chest. He also wore a pair of tight leather pants, boots, leather gloves, and a black leather trench coat with white pauldrons on them. He also had attached to his hip a long sword.

"Sit down, now," he ordered calmly, as ninja filed into the room and positioned themselves in a fashioned order around the classroom. They did so, because for some reason, everyone felt a dark aura coming off the man, but only a few did not show fear, like Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto, Adeleine, Daisuke, and Vincent felt the trace aura of chakra paint in the man, and Naruto mentally smiled.

_So that was why Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to Adeleine-chan,_ he thought.

"Now, children..." When KI burst in the air when they were called children, he merely chuckled, before his eyes narrowed into an icy cold glare, lips in a light frown. Most of the group shivered. Right away, the three ninja from Ame screamed bloody murder and ran from the classroom, yelling that they quit. The KI was killed off in a snap and he barked another chuckle, "before I was interrupted... due to the circumstances of a spy within the village, Morino Ibiki would not be able to accept his duties as First Proctor of the Chunnin Exams, so I shall step in."

He slowly grabbed the handle of the katana, and slowly pulled out the weapon. Everyone stared as the seven foot long blade, highly polished and free of any blemishes, was freed from its scabbard, and placed on the desk for everyone to see the grace of the Masamune.

"Allow me to introduce myself..." He then smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. No, it was a smile that promised death, a smile that frightened many. It was a smile that made Sasuke question if this man was more evil than Uchiha Itachi, his older brother and murderer of the Uchiha clan. It was a smile that to the twins of Gaara was more evil than the bloodthirsty grin their youngest sibling displayed to his enemies. "I am..."

Lightning flashed through the skies, causing a few to jump at the sudden flash, and flinch because Sephiroth's unholy eyes glowed brightly for a mere second.

"... Sephiroth..."

(He won't be around much longer, just a cool badass who's services was needed for a short while. Character belongs to Square Enix.)

The clouds opened with a loud terrifying clap of thunder, as the skies began to pour down with cold rain.

"Welcome to the Chunnin Exams..."

And then, more thunder echoed.

=0=0=

"Wow... either that was on cue, or Adeleine's sketch is able to manipulate weather," Sarutobi spoke up, watching through the few cameras installed in the classroom, for the Jounins of the Leaf to watch.

Ibiki grinned. "I have to admit, even that scared me. Great idea using seals to implement our own KI and then attach them to the back of the live sketch hidden under that trench coat."

"Speaking of which, did you find anything on that spy in our village?"

"Yeah, he was working for Gato, but didn't know that the man was killed during the Wave Mission with Team Seven and Team Five as requested backup. He's locked up in prison for the rest of his life."

Most of the group continued watching events unfold.

=0=0=

"Now then... no fighting whatsoever... those who do I will simply kill you, and toss your corpse out the window." A clap of thunder seemingly punctuated that statement, "and I do not care if you are of the last of any clan, or you demand respect because of your name. These are my rules. Failure to understand is elimination. Now, the First Exam... is written." He flashed his promises-of-death smile once more, which immediately cut off anyone from arguing or complaining, though Naruto scowled silently.

"Alright children... I will now explain the rules of the written exam." When he heard no one speak he continued, "The first rule to this test is you will all start with ten points, equal to the number of questions on the written exam. However, as you go through it, if you get answers wrong, one point is subtracted from the score. The second rule is that you and your team are together, as in real life. Depending on your combined score of all three of your teammates, it determines whether or not you and your teammates pass. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty."

In response to Sephiroth's last claim, Sakura shouted out. "Hold on a minute! I don't understa-"

A shink of the blade immediately shut her up. Since she was sitting in the front row, Sephiroth was in reach of her. She looked about ready to faint because the blade's tip nearly cut into her. He was almost a blur, hardly anyone caught Sephiroth grab his sword. It was just too fast for them to catch up, not even Neji or Lee could track the movements of the man.

"I warned you little girl. You will get one warning, and then the next time you interrupt me I will skewer your heart and toss you to the mud outside, and it will be your fault your teammates failed the exam before it begun." Sakura flinched at the coldness in the man's voice, before he slowly removed the blade. Once he sets the blade back on the desk, her table split in half.

He snapped his fingers, and two of the Chunnin replaced it with another table from a scroll. "As I was saying before a certain banshee raised her voice..." He turned to face them, "the third rule for this test is anyone caught cheating during the exam by the Chunnin watching, will automatically have two points subtracted from your score."

The Chunnin dared not to make any facial movements; the Proctor was scarring even them. "The forth and final rule: anyone who loses his or her initial points during the exam, those who don't answer any at all correctly, or are caught five times cheating, will fail along with both their teammates, and I get to toss you out the window." He walked over to the window, and with the blade, made only four fast swishes before sitting the blade back in full view on the table, and then gently pushes his finger against the spot. Everyone stared as a large portion of the wall, glass panes included slid and crashed to the ground outside, "And since your ninja, you can survive a four story fall out the window... if you don't like it, tough luck. Life is a bitch, so deal with it."

He walked back to the comfortable chair that only a Kage can afford, and casually sat down, leaned back a bit, and crossed his arms over his chest. His calm but deadly smile was still displayed. He watched, as the clock on the wall ticked, to 11:59. It was quiet, the only sounds from the rain is heard, along with the occasional clap of thunder and flash of the lightning.

"You have an hour time limit." He glanced over at it, hanging over the door, as the minute hand soon clicked over to the number twelve position.

12:00.

"Begin." He reached into his coat, and pulled out a magazine called "Swords of All Design" and began to read quietly.

=0=0=

"I think the live sketch is taking the interrogation-styled speech a little too closely," Asuma noted.

"It almost hurt Haruno Sakura," Kurenai spoke up, "but did you see how fast it was?"

"I had my Sharingan out, to keep a track on its chakra levels. She made it too well because I couldn't track the movement of the blade to when it stopped in front of one of my students."

Sarutobi Sasuke, the Hokage, looked over towards a woman wearing a trench coat. "Mitarashi Anko, I want you to wait at Gate 44. I told Adeleine to have Vincent out to escort those who passed Exam One to be taken there."

"Aw... poo," she pouted. Ibiki, Sekai, and Rin snickered.

=0=0=

The test had gone into the thirty limit mark. Only half an hour before the exams ended. So far, only a few Genins got caught here and there, and so far, Sephiroth had literally tossed six teams out the window much to their dismay. That made the situation over the exams more nerve-wrecking. One Genin felt a hard grip on his shoulder, and what felt like claws digging into his shoulder. Nervously, he looked up, and caught the gaze of red eyes... Vincent's eyes; the golden gauntlet is what is gripping the now terrified Genin. "The fifth time... you're out. The same goes with your two teammates."

Screams were heard as his two teammates from Waterfall got tossed out the window by Sephiroth, before he was dragged out of his chair. Everyone watched as he screamed, before literally, getting booted out the window. Sephiroth smiled, as the Genin crashed into the nearby open dumpster which was unfortunately filled with smelling trash and soaking rain which made it worse.

"Nice punt..."

"Hmph... thank you."

Sephiroth's eye noticed the cat man-like Genin with the paint marks on his face raising his hand. "Yes?"

"Restroom," he said.

Sephiroth snapped his fingers, and one Chunnin escorted the teenager out of the room. Twenty-five minutes later, Sephiroth looked at the clock, and noticed that the limit was nearing, so he snapped his fingers, gathering the attention of those remaining. "Now then... for those who have finished, I am certain you noticed question ten..." He smiled, as he returned to his seat, and sat down.

"The reason for it is... I shall give you that question, right now." Pencils all snapped to the desks, Sephiroth grinned, "Good. I hope you enjoyed playing with your doll." Kankuro was frightened as he returned through the door at that moment minus the Chunnin, that he said nothing but quickly returned to his seat.

"Question Ten: Will you decide to take it or not?"

Seeing the confused looks, he elaborated. "If you decide to answer the question, but fail..." He jabbed a thumb to the open window, where the rain still fell, but the thunder and lightning more or less ceased. He smiled, "if you wish not to take the question, simply raise your hand and get a chance to actually walk out instead of getting tossed like spoiled food... at the acknowledgement of never entering another Chunnin Exam until death."

Many began to shout, but once Sephiroth grabbed the handle of the Masamune, everyone's mouths clamped shut. He stood up, and sheathes the blade very slowly, until the sword clicked shut. "Now... any takers...?"

For awhile, there was a dead silence, that the only noise was the soft rain from the open window. Sephiroth watched as a few more teams decide to cut loose and left on their own manpower instead of getting a ticket out the window. His cat-like eyes glowed softly as he eyed Haruno Sakura slowly about to raise her hand, until his ears perk up at the shout.

"Yo, Sakura, don't you dare raise your fucking hand! I'm not going to coward my way out of this exam! Even at the risk of getting killed by a psychopathic maniac!"

_Naruto, you fucking idiot,_ Sasuke hissed mentally, for once feeling quiet scared about what would happen to the dobe. Sure he doesn't like Naruto, but he doesn't want to see the idiot get killed for shouting out at the psychopath standing before them all.

"Hmph..." A slow, but amusing chuckle left his lips, but he calmed down soon after and gazed upon Naruto, determination shining in his eyes, not to mention the facial expression.

"Well... Uzumaki Naruto... You are aware of what is at stake, correct? It is your very honor of the shinobi code."

"I'll do whatever it takes! I made it my dream to be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf! So that I can make my parents proud of me, whoever they are, watching me from heaven..."

"I see..." He smiled one final time, "Pass."

It took only three slow seconds before a collective "WHAT!?" echoed. He kept smiling.

"What about the tenth question?" Ino asked.

"Oh... there never was a tenth question Yamanaka Ino. The entire test is to determine your skills as a shinobi. Information gathering... whether you got them right or wrong doesn't make a difference. Life is always deception, that is the shinobi way. To live for your life, for the people in your life, the village you serve... in hindsight: to be a shinobi, you must always be willing to take risks that could otherwise be the end of your life."

Vincent then pushed himself off the wall, as he walked towards the door. "Let's go kids," he said with a soft grunt, "the reason I'm here, is because I am the escort for the Second Exam."

"Vincent-san... I need to use the restroom," Adeleine spoke up, beginning her part.

"Do you know where Gate 44 is?" He asked her, knowing what the answer is. When she nodded he allowed her to leave and she did, "follow me kids." He walked off, and everyone began to follow after Vincent. Team Seven wondered why Adeleine's portrait was taking them to the Second Exam but Naruto knew, because Adeleine needed to collect Sephiroth once the classroom was devoid of life.

Sephiroth watched as every last Genin who survived left the academy, before the silver-haired man poofed into smoke. There under the table was a sketching of Sephiroth, which Adeleine returned to grab, as she left a different way to go back home, and plan to frame one of her finer works of art instead of risking any battle damage. Then, she went to Gate 44, collecting Vincent half-way into his portrait after he brought the kids to Gate 44.

=0=0=

A woman in a brown trench coat, in a fishnet shirt, a barely legal skirt, and boots, grinned at the Genin that gathered at the Gates leading to the Forest of Death. Though, from where they, all seventy-eight people left in the Chunnin Exams, were standing it didn't look too much like a training ground. In hindsight, it looked like the devil's playground in disguise of a giant forest, with trees that rivaled the size of the some the buildings seen in Konoha. All in all: the place looked rather menacing to most people in the crowd.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, the Second Proctor for this exam! This is second stage for the Chunnin exam, Training Area 44: Also known as the Forest of Death," said Anko in a menacing tone.

"… Looks fun," said Naruto, while trying to not show how nervous he was at the moment. He was still a rookie after all.

"It is... and you're about to see why it's called the Forest of Death," answered Anko with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Just kiss my ass, lady. This little forest doesn't scare me," Naruto retorted.

Anko just continued to grin at him. The next thing Naruto knew, she had thrown a kunai at him which grazed his cheek. That was also when he felt a hand grip his head to hold him still while a tongue went to lick the blood off his cheek. Adeleine snarled at seeing the woman lick Naruto's cheek. Anko caught this and smiled.

"Kids like you are the first to be killed," said the woman as she happily licked up his blood, "Yup the first to spill this lovely red blood I love so much... oh I'm sorry, am I in your boyfriend's personal space?"

The woman watched in amusement as the boy in her grasp was shocked speechless at her speed and a tad freaked at her licking his blood. She noted, with a bit of disappointment, that the cut she had given him was already healing up.

"Hands of him you slut!" She snapped, causing her teammates to stare at her in bewilderment, the other Leaf-nins to stare in shock, and Daisuke to arc an eyebrow.

She was in shock, and Naruto got yanked out from her grasp by Adeleine, who continued to glare at the woman. Before she could say anything in replying to the word the otherwise brave Genin said, she felt a presence behind her and drew another kunai... to face a woman with a sakkat and an overly long tongue holding out a kunai with said tongue... which got batted into a tree in her rage at being called a slut.

"Back off," Anko snapped before taking going over and getting her kunai back from the tree it lodged into, "Though next time, I would recommend that you don't sneak up on me, unless of course you have a death wish."

"Sorry I don't, its just I get excited whenever I see blood. Besides you cut a bit of my precious hair and I couldn't help myself."

This improved her mood a bit, though she snuck a glare at Mango Adeleine. "Well, I guess we got a lot of blood thirsty ninjas this year. This could be fun, unlike last time." Anko reached into her trench coat, and pulled out a stack of papers from one of the pockets.

"Before we begin the second exam I need you all to sign these forms. There'll be deaths in this exam and if you don't sign them, it'll be my responsibility. I don't really like dealing with paperwork, it's too fucking troublesome for me." Shikamaru sneezed, "But before you do that, I'm going to explain the second exam...."

She went into a detailed explanation about the course of the second exam, the rules of the game, and the like. Each team would be given a random scroll of either Heaven or Earth, while the teams also handed in their forms of responsibility. She also explained that if at any time they were opened during the course of the exams, well... she didn't explain, but madly grinned that frightened a few of them. When Chouji complained about food, she said to either go cannibal on each other or hunt for their own food.

"This is a survival exam! All I can say is to survive and hope you're still alive after five days! In the center of the forest there is a large tower-like building. That is the destination once a team has both scrolls of Heaven and Earth. Further instructions you get there. Now then... line up you shitheads!"

After everything was settled, the gates snapped open, and the Second Chunnin Exams began. For the next five days, Team Seven would get attacked by Orochimaru, who then escaped after marking Uchiha Sasuke, but was disappointed that Uzumaki Naruto wasn't part of Team Seven. A dead body would soon be found on Day Four, a spy for Orochimaru who gave the Sannin misinformation. Team Five would come to their rescue, along with Teams Ten, Nine, and Eight, and Sasuke would be knocked out before all of them but Team Nine decided to travel to the tower together, and pass the exams.


	5. Chapter 5

[n.n] **Chapter Five** [n.n]

I do not own Naruto, or outside characters in this story. All I own are the possible twists I have implimented, and the Naruto-ized Adeleine and Metaknight, oh, and Rin and Sekai Ishtal.

* * *

The night on Day Five passed, and it was now morning. The door opened and Daisuke was about to speak, until he, and a few other Leaf ninja caught sight of what was before them. In the same bed were two familiar teenagers; Naruto and Adeleine. Naruto wore no shirt at all and he had a protective hold around Adeleine, whose hair was a bit messy, her red beret cap on the nearby table. She was snuggled up in his arms. Daisuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee stared at the sight.

"Mmm... Naruto-kun," Adeleine whispered in her sleep, before attempting to move closer to him. He in his body's response leaned his head down a bit, until it rested against hers.

"So romantic this scene is," Lee whispered, quiet for once. He did not ever want to disturb them from their sleep.

"I was right. They do love each other," Daisuke chuckled.

Tenten giggled quietly. "And his muscles... I can see why she likes Naruto."

Sakura and Ino did not know what to say. Kiba snickered to himself, and Shikamaru for once did not say anything. Nope, he kept his opinions to himself. The door was gently and quietly closed shut. The day wore on, until the door opened, and this time, it was Iruka and Sekai who entered the room. The two teenagers were wide awake, prepared and ready to go, just currently doing some sketches in their art books. However, the two men also noticed light redness on their faces, heated blushes by the looks of things.

"Ready?" They jumped when they heard Sekai's voice and the man saw them blush more, as if they were caught doing something very naughty... which made him giggle a bit.

"Everyone else is waiting for you two. Hurry up or you'll be disqualified."

The two quickly ran, and followed the path to where Daisuke waited for them. They walked out onto a large auditorium-sized battlefield, where other ninja waited, those who had passed. Naruto noticed that the Oto ninja encountered when they helped rescue Team Seven on that night during the Second Exams were there. Just when the Hokage was about to speak, a young lady dropped down beside him.

"Hokage-sama, allow me to take it from here please," said the teen kindly. This was when Naruto's ears perked up at the familiarity of the voice. The Hokage smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Uzumaki Haku..." Insert jaw drops from the Rookie Twelve but Team Five, and Sasuke. The girl stood and turned to the group of Genins, revealing a familiar face to Team Seven.

"Haku-chan!" yelled Naruto and Adeleine. The older teenager just smiled brightly before giving a small wave to the two and Daisuke. Most of the other Genin just stared at her with faint blushes on there faces, even fewer Genin were glaring at Naruto in such envy due to the blonde having such a hot sister. Since she had began living a new life in the Hidden Leaf village, she decided to no longer hide her true self and got a complete makeover thanks to Adeleine, Ayame from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, and the two girls had dragged Naruto along for the ride. Despite Zubuza not wanting Haku to wear such clothing, his mind was quickly changed with a few placed threats with the male anatomy and a single Senbon (He would always remain that over-protective father with Haku, and would get teased now and then from Kakashi).

Her dark hair was pulled into a single high ponytail while the rest of her hair fell like a short curtain, with several blonde highlight streaks. Also, the blonde streaks were braided with clear blue hair beads in a decorative style, two of those braided bead ropes tucked behind her ears. She wore an ice blue and silver stitched shenyi styled dress, cutting off to her lower thighs, and black biker shorts. The front and back of the dress in black stitching displayed the image of the Hidden Leaf symbol. The black belt she wore held two pouches on her right and left sides filled with her Senbon, while she had some sort of white stick stuck in a buttoned loop over the left hip next to the pouch. Having no need for taping her chest the chocolate-eyed beauty had since gotten rid of the restriction; the only thing worn on her torso was a wide cerulean ribbon wrapped around her breasts, tied in the back as a tight bow and flowing out to her sides at knee length. The wrists and ankles are covered with dark blue bands with short decorative faux-ice spikes, and the fifteen year old wore combat-approval shinobi boots at knee length with the knee pads mimicking her former Oinin mask. As for the Hitai-ate, it was tied to her right bicep.

"Holy shit, she's hot," Kiba muttered. He then gets slapped hard across the back of the head by Naruto.

"That's my fucking sister," he hissed dangerously.

Haku ignored that sexist jab from the Inuzuka, grateful for Naruto defending her, and began to speak. "Hello and congratulations for making it this far into the Chuunin Exams. Unfortunately, due to the large number of participants in this Exam, we are going to be doing a preliminary round to see who gets to go to the finals."

"Huh?" asked Sakura aloud, "What do you mean?"

"Why it's simple: we have a lot of guests that will be coming to watch the Chuunin Exams. We do not want to waste their time so we need to reduce the number greatly so that only the best of the best will partake in the final event."

"Best of the best, eh?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes, now if anyone feels he or she cannot continue, you're free to leave." Kabuto raised his hand, and at her nod, he left the building. After three minutes and a few more decided to drop out due to uncertainty in their skills, Hayate spoke up, coughing as he stood on the battle platform.

"Now that we have everything situated (cough) let's begin the preliminaries for the Third Exam. These matches will be one-on-one battles which you will be (cough-cough) fighting as though you were in a real life confrontations."

The Genin that made it to this point of the exams were Rock Lee, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Mango Adeleine, Uzumaki Naruto, Durian Daisuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, Tsuchi Kin, Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku, Akadou Yoroi, Tsurugi Misumi, Izumi Fu, and Tosen Ren.

"Since we have twenty-four participants we are going to be doing twelve matches and the winners will advance to the finals," Hayate finished.

"There will be no rules and you must fight until either your opponent dies, is unconscious, or forfeits." Then Haku narrowed her eyes a bit, "However, if I or Hayate-san say the match is over, do not continue... otherwise I will intervene and you will be joining your opponent in the hospital, understood?"

Most of the group nodded while others just rolled their eyes at her threat. Naruto chuckled catching their attention. "Better listen to her. She can and WILL back up her threat. I know, I almost got an Ice Shuriken embedded in my crotch last time I angered her," Naruto shuddered.

"True," Haku giggled, twirling a shuriken made of ice on her finger. After her statement was acknowledged and a few guys backed away a bit from the teenager, she turned to Anko who nodded and opened a small panel next to the statue of a giant pair of hands performing a seal, revealing an electric score board.

"This score board will randomly select two names. Once your name is selected on the board, please enter the arena while the others go up to the upper levels," Hayate said.

The moment she finished the board came alive and began to cycle through the contestants before finally landing two names: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi. The two participants remained on the floor while she joined Hayate on the platform.

"Hajime!" Haku shouted. The two ninja launched forth their knowledged jutsus.

=0=0=

"Next match: Mango Adeleine vs. Izumi Fu (Lady Spring if spoken in translated Western pronunciation)," Haku spoke up, as Hayate coughed a bit.

Adeleine tore off a roll of paper and stuck it into her pack, as she jumps over the railing and lands softly, just as Izumi did opposite of her. The girl was a few inches taller than her, with long brunette hair, and wore fishnet shirt and half zipped shinobi vest, tight blue pants with tape wrappings around the thighs, and wore open-toe black sandals. Her forearms were wrapped in white tape as well and she wore fingerless leather gloves that reached to the mid point of her forearms. Strapped to her waist was a belt with three pouches on either side of her hips, with a katana strapped to her back in the reverse left position.

"Hajime!"

"Vincent!" Adeleine had pulled out the man's portrait as she smashed her fist to the back of the unrolled paper. The man burst from the paper in solid form, rushing the field and swiping with his golden clawed hand. Izumi had Kawarimi with one of her kunai, which were torn to pieces from the assault stunning most of the Genin watching.

"Hold still young lady," Vincent called out, and the girl in response started throwing kunai at the man. Each one pelted and was embedded in his chest, however the man kept going, and she ducked out of the slash, and brought her katana up charging some chakra into the blade. The blade held this time, and Vincent arcs an eyebrow.

"I see... the disguise of a simple everyday katana, but the blade is made to absorb chakra to enhance its strength and durability..."

"What are you, alive?" She yelled.

"Yes and no. Adeleine has created me, and has given me life and a sense of will. I am able to learn similar to that of a Kage Bunshin. I WAS there at the Academy five days ago," he said with a hint of a smile. She widens her eyes and his face finally clicked in her mind, as she Shunshin's away, reappearing to throw kunai at Adeleine.

"If your monsters fight for you, you're defenseless!"

Adeleine just smiled wickedly. "Konoha Golem!" She shouted, as the portrait unraveled and the stone beast appeared in the typical Nice Guy pose. His rock hard skin merely deflected the kunai.

"Keep me shielded Golem!" She commanded.

"Yosh!" It shouted, in a VERY familiar voice, one that wore green spandex and was a mini-me of Maito Gai.

"Oh my god! That thing's a Rock Lee clone without spandex!" Tenten, awake and healed up, shouted. Neji actually paled in that declaration.

Adeleine laughed a bit. "Yeah, the first thing that came to me when I did the Konoha Golem..."

"At least it's not wearing green spandex," Kakashi noted, having returned from the sealing of the Curse Seal on Sasuke, the encounter with Orochimaru during said sealing, and worried about what was happening that he was also making sure to speak with the Hokage after the matches all ended. Sasuke however was out cold from the sealing due to the energy used, and was currently resting in a hospital with ANBU watch.

Vincent had pulled out each kunai from his chest and threw them back at Izumi who got caught by a few, cut along the arms dodging them and swatting them out of the air with her blade. He smiled and leapt high into the air, and she screamed as the Konoha Golem nearly crushed her with a Rolling Boulder Bash. However her katana slipped from her hand and the blade shattered into pieces and the handle flattened. He stepped away from the hole in the wall, grinning nervously.

"Vincent! Attack her! You too, Golem!" She ordered, as she pulled out a painting board and took out a brush. The board had at least twelve different colors in small encased containers. Vincent had charged Izumi once again, as she took to the defensive, unleashing several defensive Doton jutsu to protect herself. However each **Doryuu Heki** (Earth Style Wall) was smashed down by the combined assault of Golem and Vincent, while Adeleine was now in the air floating on a round disc-shaped platform with four beating wings to escape the **Yomi Numa** (Swamp of the Underworld) jutsu.

"Stop escaping me you bitch!" she yelled, having enough that she used an unknown Doton jutsu to spear Vincent completely, thus forcing him to retreat back as he covered the hole in his chest. The arrogant kunoichi from Kusagakure pulled out more kunai, but Adeleine caught this movement and with her free hand grasping a wide brush from her pack, painted a wall shield which quickly came to life. The kunai were all deflected before it splashed into ink. She smiled as the brush was set back into its pack.

"Take this on for size!" Konoha Golem had managed to distract her, causing her to falter in the guard. It allowed Vincent to get in and land a hit on the girl, his clawed fingers dripping with blood after the melee slash, "quit, or bleed to death."

"... I forfeit..." she conceded, as medics came out to stop the bleeding.

=0=0=

Tosen Ren was a dark tanned teenager with long hair, most tied into styled cornrows with five short braids a light blonde. He wore a pair of black hakama pants, traditional geta sandals, had a white sash tied around the waist, and had a large container of arrows strapped to his back. He carried with him a mechanical-made Arrow Launcher strapped to his left forearm, while he had a regular katana in the sash at his back. His eyes however were two colors each: his left eye was hazel green, and his right eye was hazel blue.

Right now, arrows were launched out left and right, as Daisuke had a tough time getting past his aerial defense. "**Hijutsu: Teikokiuchuu** (Arrows of the Empire)!" He threw two dozen arrows into the air, which they began to glow with chakra, and start raining down upon the cape-wearing Ronin Shinobi. He however grinned.

"**Kaitengiri**!" He launched himself into a spin, as the arrows were slashed down when they tried to strike him. He used **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) to get up-close to Ren, and smiled releasing another **Kaitengiri** followed by a **Shougekiha** (Shockwave). Ren instinctively brought the launcher up, and the blade ripped through the metal, thus rendering the weapon unusable. Because of this, Ren had given up.

=0=0=

"Yeah! Got an easy match!" Kiba boasted as he leapt down, holding his ninken within his coat before Akamaru jumped out, barking. Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves only to Shunshin back on the floor.

"Hajime!"

"I'm going to win this match dobe!" Kiba shouted.

"You know what I think of your loud voice mutt?" Naruto questioned. He brought his right hand to the air, then his left hand, and then did a taunting move: one crotch chop. Kiba growled, and charged the blonde, but he ducked under a haymaker clothesline, and then Kiba turned around...

"What in the hell was that?" Kurenai questioned, when she and the other Jounins witnessed the foot thrusting kick that nailed directly to Kiba's jaw, and those who watched the matches winced but Gaara. Of course, a Kage Bunshin had caught Kiba and tucked his head between his legs, hooked the arms, and jumped, performing a Taijutsu-based technique with Kiba planting front-face into the ground as the Kage Bunshin poofed out of existence. Akamaru whimpered, pawing at his partner and friend's face, trying to rouse the Inuzuka boy up. The match haven't even lasted a minute, and it was over. Kiba's overconfidence and his arrogance cost him the match.

"Naruto calls it his **Amai Ago Kangen** (Sweet Chin Music)," Sekai spoke up to sate the curiosity of the odd techniques, "and the second Taijutsu-based technique is the **Sujime** (Pedigree); as you can see, your student won't be getting up anytime soon. He's out cold."

Hayate and Haku jumped down as well, and Haku stood up after examining the boy. "Out cold... Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto."

=0=0=

The final listings after a day of Preliminary matches were as followed:

(1) Rock Lee of Konoha vs. Akimichi Chouji of Konoha (2)

(3) Hyuuga Neji of Konoha vs. Mango Adeleine of Konoha (4)

(5) Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha vs. Durian Daisuke of Konoha (6)

(7) Nara Shikamaru of Konoha vs. Sabaku no Temari of Suna (8)

(9) Aburame Shino of Konoha vs. Sabaku no Kankuro of Suna (10)

(11) Tao Natsu of Konoha vs. Yamato Shogun of Suna (12)

(13) Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha vs. Sabaku no Gaara of Suna (14)

(As you can see, too lazy to write out everything that has happened. More or less it's canon but with extra Genin.)

"The matches are as followed. Until then, you have one month to prepare so be ready. But, as of now, you are free to do as you please and are all dismissed," the Hokage told the group.

The next day, Naruto, Haku, Adeleine, and Daisuke were at the hospital to visit Tenten, when the four heard Natsu cry out angrily and punch the wall, only to back up wincing at the pain that shot through.

"Natsu... are you okay?" Naruto asked, walking over to the angry dual-color haired teen.

"Kakashi-sensei took off with Sasuke-san just a minute ago."

"He just left you here even though you have a match to attend to in two months?" Adeleine questioned, not believing what she heard.

"Yeah... all he said he needed to train Sasuke now that he has his stupid family Kekkei Genkai... it's no fair..."

"Hm... listen, I can ask my father when he gets back today from his mission for the Hokage, and see if he's willing to take you as a student for the two months."

Natsu stared at the girl in disbelief. "You're not kidding, right?"

"Nope, and I'm sure dad will understand once I explain the situation to him."

Natsu smiled. "Thanks Adeleine!"

Other than two screeches from two of the biggest fangirls of the Uchiha Fan club since their "precious Sasuke" wasn't in the village anymore, Tenten's recovery from her brutal match against Sabaku no Temari, everything was all right... until later in the afternoon around the lunch hours when Naruto walked past the bath house.

You see, the hot springs district of Konoha was luxurious, compliments of the village's fantastic economy. And for extremely low prices anyone could relax in the open-air, naturally heated pools and springs. Just like everything in a shinobi village however, there was a hidden side to the hot spring district's quality... In this case, it was not so much a dark secret... just a perverted one. It is the overall success in the business in which the shadows would not, on its own, provide enough capital to create such fantastic springs and bathhouses... nope: A fair amount of the funding came from a man who had built his vast personal fortune on bathhouses and his observations therein.

Now we return to right now, because this is the sight Naruto and Kyuuchi notice. A man chuckling pervertedly, binoculars trained on an open air bath filled with giggling, buxom women, another thing Konoha had in great supply and quality. "Oh, ho ho... excellent, simply excellent," he murmured, furiously taking notes. Both looked at one another, and then over to a man wearing red and white kabuki-like clothing, geta sandals, and had long white hair with what he could see a hitai-ate with two oni-like horns jutting out from the sides.

Naruto bends down and whispers silently into the fox's ear, and she grinned and silently tiptoed over, and then took a hard bite of the man's ass. He screamed out in pain, in the air, and landed on the other side, where he got beaten up by a bunch of angry women. The two were laughing as they walked off. The old man had crawled out beaten and bruised as the women stormed off in different directions with towels covering their modesty. He caught laughing and turned towards the direction of a blonde boy with a pink-colored... fox?

=0=0=

Naruto chuckled, ignoring the glares directed at him because he carried around an oddly colored fox.

"I wonder who that pervert was peeking on the women in the bath house...?"

"Who cares," Kyuuchi replied, "let's get home. I'm hungry."

"You just like Adeleine-chan's sweet tarts," he said, poking the fox's stomach.

"Guilty," she giggled. The summoned kitsune then hopped off Naruto's arms and trotted up to the door. Naruto opened the door and the fox ran in, seeking out the kitchen where he could smell lunch. The man from before looked at the house the blonde walked into, with the fox as company; he had heard it speak, and wondered about it. He had been following the boy under a Genjutsu back from the bath house after his beating under angry women.

"So, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Haku feeding Kyuuchi a piece of sweet strawberry tart, and giggling at the kitsune's child-like antics.

"Dad is in the backyard helping train Natsu," Adeleine answered.

"Ah. So, what about us?"

"Well, Daisuke is getting training from Zubuza because other than that Hayate fellow, Zubuza has taken a liking to Daisuke because of his ambition to redefine the name of the Ronin."

"Ano Adeleine-chan, what about us?"

"Sekai-sensei and Rin-sensei will take us as usual, and alternate us. You get Sekai-sensei and I get Rin-sensei, and then next month we switch with me getting Sekai-sensei and you Rin-sensei."

Naruto nodded sitting down at the table, as the door opened and in walked Daisuke and Zubuza. The raven-haired teen sat down at a table, and Zubuza had placed his sword against the wall close to the backyard sliding door, and accepted a cold iced tea from Ribbon. Next, Orenji walked in followed by an exhausted Natsu who took the nearest seat and slumped.

"So, how was training with otousan?" Adeleine asked Natsu, smiling.

"Tough," he groaned.

"A good lunch will help refill your energy," Ribbon said, serving up a nice plentiful hot lunch.

Orenji got up when he heard the doorbell ring, and the two dogs ran to the front barking as usual when someone comes. "I'm coming. Daisy, Lucky, stop barking already!" The teens all chuckled, as Adeleine's father walked to the front and opened, it, holding back the two dogs who were barking, wanting to greet the new guest.

"I apologize, they just like seeing new people," Orenji explained.

"It is no problem. Though it's rare that there are pets here, well, other than a few I know in the village and the Inuzuka Clan Lot."

Orenji then looked up and gasped.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sama! Please, come in. Down you two!"

Jiraiya walked in and pets the now tail-wagging big dog named Daisy, as Lucky was bouncing up. He was scooped up by Orenji and carried off. Daisy now ran back into the kitchen after Adeleine called for her, and Lucky squirmed out of Orenji's grasp and followed the bigger dog.

"Jiraiya-sama, what brings you here?"

"I was following after a blonde-haired boy who had with him an oddly-colored kitsune."

"I see... ano, Jiraiya-sama... before we go into the kitchen..." He takes out a book familiar to the man, and getting the hidden message, scrawled his signature on the cover with a grin. Orenji then tuck the book back into his vest, and smiled as he opened the push door, and saw his smiling wife Ribbon.

"Honey, I'm going out shopping to restock on more art books for our daughter."

"Okay dear." She left out the back, as Orenji turned to the teens eating lunch. "We have a guest people. He is the Toad Sannin of Konohagakure, Jiraiya."

"YOU! You're that pervert who was peeking in on that woman at the bath house a few minutes ago!" Naruto yelled.

"You're that gaki who made that fox bite me in the ass!"

"Pervert?" Haku and Adeleine questioned, gaining dark looks that promised pain.

"Naruto-kun, what is going on?" Jiraiya notice the whisker marks on the blonde's face, and then noticed who it was sitting there at the table.

_Minato's son... I'm glad there's a family that doesn't bare any hatred against him... for his burden._

"Well, the famous Jiraiya," Zubuza chuckled, and the white-haired Sannin stared at the former Nukenin of the Mist.

"Zubuza... I heard you were a Nukenin..."

"Naruto managed to get me to leave my life as a runaway and joined this village... more or less it was for Haku here... she was hated in Mizukagure due to her Kekkei Genkai to control and fully manipulate Hyouton Jutsu. Of course, I nicknamed it the **Aisuseishi** (Ice Control)."

"Hello Jiraiya-sama I'm Uzumaki Haku. Naruto-kun adopted me as his sister, since I see him as my little brother, though I room here with the Mango family."

"Really?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pervy sage," Naruto said, grinning when the man twitched at the new nickname, "she's now my sister so don't you dare look at her wrongly or else I'll kick your ass!"

"I'm Mango Adeleine, Naruto-kun's best friend."

"I'm Durian Daisuke, also Naruto's best friend. He currently lives with my family since we gave him a room to sleep since his fifth birthday when my family and Adeleine's family moved to Konoha."

"So, who is your sensei, gaki?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Ishtal Sekai," he replied, "Adeleine-chan and Daisuke are my teammates of Team Five. We're also called Team Naruto."

_I thought he would have been with Kakashi... hm, no matter. I'll find out who this Ishtal person is._ "Anyway, I was wondering if you had anyone to train you kid."

"Sekai-sensei, pervy sage."

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled, against the laughter from the two girls, and the chuckling from Zubuza and Daisuke.

"Naruto?"

Sekai shadow walked into the kitchen, and looked around. "Hm... and you are, sir?"

"I'm the Toad Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni! The all-great, the awesomeness! Jiraiya!" He danced, a short cheesy intro music playing out of nowhere, on top of a toad and holding out kabuki fans. Naruto started laughing, and the girls joined, and this time so did Daisuke.

"Shut up!"

An ANBU with a cat mask sweatdropped as she Shunshin into the house. "Jiraiya-sama, the Hokage requests your presence."

"I'll bring Jiraiya-sama to the Hokage's office Neko-san," sekai said. The woman nodded and vanished, as Sekai grabbed a hold of Jiraiya and melted into a nearby corner squeezing between the wall and the refrigerator, vanishing.

Jiraiya shook his head as he reappeared in the Hokage's office, and Sekai let go. "I brought the guy over, old man. I'll be leaving; I have to start training Naruto-kun." He left the same way he entered the office.

"The all-great, the awesomeness, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi chuckled, earning him a pout from the Toad Sannin.

"Shut up, sensei..."

"I think you know why I called you here, other than to laugh at seeing you get bit in the ass by a pink fox."

Jiraiya grumbled. "Yes... I heard Orochimaru is back in the village..."

"Yes, he is. He targetted Uchiha Sasuke, and managed to place a Curse Seal on the boy during the Second Exams in the Forest of Death. He had already began to tap into the power of the Curse Seal unintentionally, and if it wasn't for Naruto, Adeleine, and Daisuke, Uchiha Sasuke would have killed Natsu and Sakura, the boy's two teammates of Team Seven."

"Sarutobi-sensei... what has happened since I last was here...?"

The man went through a complete dialogue over Naruto's life after setting up a strong Privacy Barrier Jutsu. Jiraiya sat down, drinking from some offered sake as Sarutobi told the man everything that has happened including the stories passed down to Naruto's graduating generation since he knew people would question why Naruto was there. Jiraiya nodded the entire time, as he understood all that had happened. Of course the few things understandable was Mizuki, and how the Kyuubi was awaken during the mission to Wave when they were sent as back-up, Sekai originally until he persuaded the man to allow him to bring his team with him.

"So the boy knows the existence of the fox?"

"Yes, thanks to that traitor Mizuki... he and a few other teachers at the Academy have been changing his scores to fail him once I found out myself. Only fifteen were fired, and out of those seven of the ninja professors were booted down a rank."

"So if it hasn't been for the Mango and Durian family moving into the village, Naruto would have been friendless..."

"Right... I'm glad they accept him. I had to tell them not to tell Naruto of his origins until he was eighteen, or at least able to obtain the Rank of Chunnin. Of course imagine my surprise when Daisuke-san's father told me he once met Minato when he was just a traveling merchant visiting Iwa at the time..."

"Really? That's a surprise... but what about Naruto, and that fox of his? After I noticed who he was, I am questioning the fox's presence."

"Yes. So far, all I know is that it is loyal to Naruto only, and his friends and family. It will also listen to the Ishtal siblings, but it tends to like biting Uchiha Sasuke in the rear end. Listen Jiraiya, Sekai is training Naruto-kun, but I also would like for you to offer some training sessions as well... get him to sign the Toad Contract."

"You sure? Well, if you're sure sensei, fine. Where would he be?"

"Try the Ishtal residence first. That is where Team Five would usually be." Jiraiya nodded took one last sip of sake, and leapt out the open window. Sarutobi sighed, and got back to wrestling with the bane of all existence: paperwork.

=0=0=

Jiraiya was brought into the back yard of the Ishtal Residence by Rin, before she returned back to her room. There he saw the same pink fox, only this time it wore a beret on its head sitting under the shade of a large willow tree. Impressed by the sheer size of it, he then caught notice of the blonde boy carrying an oversized shuriken like a lightweight, and then Malik's son, Sekai, darting at him unleashing ropes of a black ink-like darkness from his sleeves. Naruto did a backward somersault, launching the shuriken, as it buzzsaw through the shadow tendrils, and Sekai had bent backward to narrowly evade the shuriken. Mostly it's the women who were that flexible (And yet Sekai had pulled off a Neo). As Naruto landed, he caught the blade flawlessly, and smiled. Sekai had straightened his body upward, leading into a high leap, and threw down eight kunai with two flicks of the teenager's hands. Naruto flared chakra into his weapon, causing it to spin like a power saw, and used it in the act of a shield, deflecting the kunai back. Sekai suddenly poofed into a plume of smoke, and the log of wood left behind by the Kawarimi was impaled by the few reflected kunai blades.

"Okay, that's enough training for today Naruto," Sekai said, as he reappeared from behind a tree.

He looked up and saw Jiraiya again. "Jiraiya, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to offer some training for Naruto. I see a lot of talent in the boy, and I believe I could allow him to sign the Toad Contract."

"Isn't the Toad Contract once signed by the Forth Hokage?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course. The Yondaime was the greatest, I mean after all I trained him in everything I knew!"

"On how to be a perverted old man?"

He got slapped over the head by a fist. "You gaki! Of course not! I trained him on how to use his strength and his determination to be the greatest ninja in history. Be honored I'm even allowing you to sign the Toad Contract, of course... if you don't want to..." As he walked off Naruto tackled him to the floor, and clung tightly to his legs. Sekai sweatdropped chuckling nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

[p.o] **Chapter Six** [p.o]

**A/N:** The songs "Through Glass" by Stone Sour, and "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down, are owned by said song writers/authors. In my view, Naruto as an orphan, alone, never able to experience the love of blood relations, puts him as a sort of loner. These two songs I found express Naruto; the first over the mask of emotions he wears growing up, and the second song expressing his inner-most feelings. Of course, this is my view.

* * *

Natsu had learned everything he could from Adeleine's father, who also taught him two jutsu that Orenji once used in a combination attack, **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**, and **Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu**. Adeleine and Naruto listened to whatever they could use and learn from their two senseis, while Naruto himself was able to sign the Toad Contract on that day he stopped by at the Ishtal Residence.

//FLASHBACK//

"Okay gaki, I was asked by Sarutobi to train you."

"Hokage-ojiisan?"

Jiraiya blinked, before he shook his head. "Yes, him. Now, as you should know, I once had a team in which I had specially trained the Yondaime."

"So, you would know about the Toad Contract then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And I'm willing to have you sign the contract so you can summon toads. They can be useful in battle, and with lesser jobs such as sending messages when enemy ninja are around. Each toad is different, but they all follow after the boss of the clan, Gamabunta."

_**You gaki, I would suggest that you sign the contract. Rarely is there a shinobi who has a contract with an animal clan, no less two different animals,**_ Kyuubi spoke to him mentally.

"Sure, sure, when can I sign it?"

Jiraiya growled, and smacked the teenager upside the head.

=0=0=

Jiraiya couldn't believe it. Naruto had managed to summon the boss of the Toads on the first try... that is after he had shoved the boy off a very steep cliff. Why? To try and access the "other chakra", which Naruto then learned while screaming was Kyuubi's energy. Of course before this incident occurred, Jiraiya noticed a seal tattoo on the boy's left forearm while the blonde was practicing summoning toads, and only managed to summon Gamatatsu, and Gamakichi. Of course, back to right now...

"**Jiraiya! What is going on? Why have you summoned me?"**

"Uh, it wasn't Ero-sannin, it was me, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto spoke up, causing the red toad to finally notice the small blonde on the bridge of his nose, "you are Gamabunta, leader and head of the Toad Clan?"

Gamabunta raised an eyebrow. **"Eh, you summoned me?"**

"Pervy sage pushed me off a deep cliff and hoped I would summon a toad large enough to save me, since I have enough chakra to rival the nine-tailed kitsune," Naruto explained, face pulled a pout at the pushed off a cliff scenario.

Gamabunta then looked at Jiraiya. **"What is going on Jiraiya?"**

"That is Uzumaki Naruto... he is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"**I see..."** He then flicked the man with his webbed finger, sending him crashing through three trees. **"And you expected him to summon a toad of my size to save him from falling to his death? Are you an idiot?"**

//END FLASHBACK//

Daisuke learned all he could and honed his sword skills, and no one has heard or seen Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. The day today had come and everyone was anxious, some more than others. Long before the stadium was open a crowd had formed outside the doors, wanting to be the first one in. Shops and restaurants had even opened earlier than usual, quickly selling souvenirs and having a large breakfast rush that before the village knew it nearly every available seat had been filled up, except for those that were reserved for the visiting leaders. It was difficult to be heard as everyone talked but they waited anxiously for the time to begin. A day before there was a parade of different colors and nationalities of different shinobi, feudal lords, and visiting civilians from far and wide.

Down in the arena below, a Jounin by the name of Shiranui Genma, watched everyone quietly and calmly with his hands clasped behind his back. He chewed on a very long toothpick as he gazed all the audience. Unlike other Jounins, his hitai-ate had been tied backwards. The metal plate was on the back of his head and the fabric kept his hair out of his face and eyes. Looking over to the box, he watched as the Sandaime Hokage entered the balcony that overlooked the entire arena, followed by two Jounins. Sarutobi silently sat on the stone chair, the two Jounins standing on either side. Looking around he noticed that the stadium was full and so glancing down at Genma, gave the slightest of nods. He took that as his cue and spoke up, his voice carrying to every pair of ears listening.

"May I have your attention!" he called out, waiting as everyone stopped talking and focused all their attention down on him, "Now, welcome to the final matches of the Chuunin Exams. Before we begin, let's bring out the twelve Genins who made it all the way here today." Behind him the large double doors opened and quietly the youths made their way in. The only one not here was the Uchiha.

"Thank you all for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chunin Selection Exam! We will now start the main tournament matches between the twelve participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay in your seats and watch until the end," the third Hokage in a loud and clear voice announced, heard by everyone in the stadium.

With those who did not advance, they crowded around, Metal next to the Leaf as Metal Class spoke amongst them, while the Leaf held a similar but subdued conversations. Hayate joined the competitors in the arena.

"Rules: you can win by killing, knocking out, or making the other surrender. To surrender, raise your hand and proclaim your surrender, along with your name."

**Rock Lee vs. Akimichi Chouji**

"Will Rock Lee and Akimichi Chouji remain? For the rest of our finalists, please vacate the floor," Genma announced.

The others ran off towards the main entrance, and climbed the stairs to find good places to watch the match. For Team Naruto, they had scaled the walls, and sat down between Haku and Zubuza who had shown up from Wave on his visit to see Tazuna for that payment they had accumulated for the mission several months back.

"My youthful friend, I shall not hold back on my abilities," Lee announced.

"Sure, I won't do the same," Chouji said, smirking.

Genma saw the two were ready, and raised an arm. "Hajime!" He then leapt off the arena floor and next to the judges nearby where the other visiting daimyos was. Lee had leap into the Initial Locus, and attacked. Chouji winced as he blocked the hard kick, and also battled against the Taijutsu expert.

"So, Zubuza... how awkward was it for Wave to see the famous Bloody Mist working as a Konoha ninja?" Naruto teased.

Zubuza smacked the blonde upside his head. "Quiet... that Inari kid missed you."

The match ended less than fifteen minutes later, with the winner being Lee over Chouji.

"That kid has such great speed of his Taijutsu. I believe he could be a great sparing partner for you Naruto," Zubuza told the blonde.

"I believe so as well," said Jiraiya, sitting next to the man, "so, what are you doing here?"

"What else, to see some ass kicking action."

"Read the fine print: Haku forced him here to mingle with his comrades," Naruto snickered, and got a head bash for it.

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Mango Adeleine**

"Hyuuga Neji and Mango Adeleine please step down to the floor," Genma announced.

Neji looked at her and jumped down, an impassive look on his face. She glared at the moody Hyuuga and followed after him. In the Hyuuga Sky Box were Hiashi and his younger daughter Hanabi.

"There isn't another who received such thick Hyuuga blood, so watch closely, Hanabi," he told his daughter.

"Hai otousan," she answered.

"Tell me, why do you befriend the dead last of his Academy days?" Neji asked the girl. She glared harshly at him, leaking a bit of KI.

"That bastard Mizuki fucked up his scores behind the Hokage's back. He was never the dead last of the Academy; the teachers just don't ever bother teaching him other than Iruka-sensei. I had to do everything to catch him up in all of his work during our days in the Academy, you arrogant fucking prick."

"Damn, she has such a bad mouth," Naruto muttered.

"So uh, Naruto, going to wash her mouth out later?" Jiraiya giggled. Naruto looked at Haku, before he slapped Jiraiya across the face. Head turned, Haku slapped his other cheek, and from behind, Daisuke finished the three-hit combo with a brain duster to the head with the flat edge of the Galaxia Sword, sending the man face planting the cement floor.

"Perverted old man..." Those nearby sweatdropped at the scene, as Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, and used the fallen man's back as a leg rest.

_The Byakugan is one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in Konoha, possibly of all the nations... because of its ability to allow the user to see the internal chakra circulation system in their opponents it also gives them an almost 360° view of their surroundings; the higher the skill the further the distance which enables them to sense incoming attacks. This will be a tough match for me... I hope my portraits can handle his style... the Jyuuken._

"Hajime!" Genma shouted from his spot by the judges.

"Vincent, Konoha Golem, Ice Dragon!" She unraveled all three portrait scrolls and punched each one, sending the three portraits into the real world and into full life.

"**Hyouton: Hyouchuame** (Icicle Rain)!" Adeleine ordered. The dragon roared, firing several blasts of light turquoise chakra into the air before they solidified into ice, and began to rain down.

"Useless," Neji stated, as he sprinted around dodging the few icicles that came into close proximity of his position, before rushing the girl. However, Vincent got in his path and blocked him off, sending a slash that forced him back. There on his chest were human claw marks and blood already clotting the marks, and a bit of torn fabric hanging off the golden claws of Vincent's hand.

"Never underestimate your opponents Hyuuga-san," Vincent said, surprising a lot of people outside Konoha, "do not forget, I may not be truly alive, but I am alive enough to learn of my entire surroundings with my will of freedom."

Neji scowled, and charged the taller man, who blocked the punches easily, and lashed out with a hard axle kick, sending Neji off to the side. He had to quickly escape before getting pancaked by the Konoha Golem, which climbed out of the crater its stone body created.

"Better be careful, because you can become a bloody paste if you get crushed by Konoha Golem," Adeleine giggled, as she was busy finishing another artwork of hers.

"Stop fooling around you worthless girl!" Neji yelled, blocking another strike and sending a Jyuuken fist at Vincent in the arm with the golden armor. He winced as the force of his chakra did not pierce the arm.

Vincent noticed his grimace and spoke up. "This," he clenched his left hand into a fist, "is indestructible." He landed a solid uppercut with the boy, where he leapt high, flying higher before flipping around and sending the black-haired teen right into the crater his body created upon collision. She was by now scowling, as she sets her things down, the large pad of paper her portraits come from and sets it on a portrait stand.

"Now, that was a bad thing to say you bastard," she scowled, taking out new brushes and flipping open her pouches, dipping the brush and sweeping out some ink and paint before she slashed the air before her, "painting" shuriken and kunai. At the snap of her fingers they solidified and barraged Neji, who poofed away just in time having using Golem as the get-away. Thankfully, the Golem's hard stone skin prevented any damages, just scratches and an annoyed itch on his chest.

"Calling me worthless gives you a free ass kicking by me and Naruto once I'm through with you... if he doesn't try already." Up in the stands, a pissed off Naruto was physically restrained by the following people: Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Zubuza, Haku, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Natsu, Hinata, and Shikamaru... well, somewhat. It was a dog pile to keep the enraged blonde from jumping over and assaulting the arrogant Hyuuga.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for disrespecting Adeleine-chan!" He yelled, "Let go of me! Let go!"

"Worthless," He stated, and she yelled, smashing her fist into the ground. Everyone gawked as the ground split apart, and Vincent leap into the air as the shockwave struck a temporarily stunned Neji.

"**Ninpou: Shougekiha** (Shockwave)!" She yelled again. This time the boy was ready, and dashed out of the path, but Vincent landed in front of him and lashed out with a kick. He blocked it and wrapped his body around, shifting weight and slamming his leg into the side of the man's head.

"Kick his ass Adeleine!" Naruto shouted, still somewhat restricted by Anko's snakes, "Make that fucker pay for dissing my baby girl!"

"Glad that paid off with Daisuke," she muttered, however she leapt back before Neji could strike her down. He had slipped into the Jyuuken Style and had almost closed off her arms. Vincent had seemingly dashed into his view and punched him back, where the Konoha Golem smashed the ground twice, and rolled himself into a ball, assimilating Chouji's move. Neji moved out of the way, only to nearly get his head cut off by a blade held by a disembodied purple glove.

"I've worked on this while waiting for my chance to fight, so feel honored to be the first to test him out. Meet my new portrait, Mr. Blade and Cloak!" She has used a bit of chakra discharge to free the closed tenketsu in her arms, thus allowing her to focus once more.

It was a crimson silk cloak, with a hood that appeared to hover off the ground. Of course the hood also had a fused traditional bamboo hat, with a transparent black veil covering around but the face which was completely shadowed over. All there was for eyes, if any, was an orange sharp boomerang-shaped sunglasses that seemed to stay fixated in place. Two short metal bars with seven curved swords attached seem to jut out from the shoulder blade area of the cloak like a twisted design of a set of wings, and the live portrait is armed with a straight-edge blade, which it pulled from within the cloak, held in disembodied purple gloves.

Mr. Blade and Cloak unleashed a barrage of Ice Star Shuriken. Vincent dashed behind him, but Neji was ready, his Byakugan activated. He struck Vincent with his **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou** (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand). From there, he surprised everyone with the next jutsu.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten** (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin)!"

He spun rapidly, expelling a lot of chakra to repel Golem back, the ice rain from the dragon, and the numerous star projectiles Blade and Cloak unleashed. That also included the numerous weapons Adeleine released; a near copy of the **Soushouryuu** (Twin Rising Dragons) Tenten specializes with her scrolls, it's just she rapidly used a lot of ink and chakra paint to form the weapons ranging from small to large shuriken, kunai, and other bladed weapons like daggers, knives, butchers, meat shears, ice picks, almost any type of bladed weapon she could think of.

"Nice try, but I am the far superior ninja here," Neji said, grinning a bit, a splash of ink and pain all around him and the small crater formed in the ground. He had also disabled Vincent enough to make him vanish.

"Hmph... you may have beaten Vincent, but he'll be back. I just need to redo him once again. However, I recently created a new art..." All her other summons were dismissed by her.

"Nothing you can do will help," Neji said, "Fate will not provide you victory."

"Yeah right... fate this, fate that... Hinata told me what had happened to you when I visited her and Tenten in the hospital with Daisuke and Naruto-kun, and I'm telling you to shut up and stop bitching. It's your life, and I'll prove it."

She reached out and tore out a rolled portrait that was longer than the scroll Tenten had one month ago. "Meet the Midgar Zolom!" As the main body came into view as it spiraled around the Paint Kunoichi, she smashed her glowing fist at it, and the Zolom came to life. No sound was made, and it was so quiet one can hear a pin drop. There standing only five feet taller than Manda, Boss of the Snake Clan, was the dreaded Midgar Zolom: a large cobra-hooded serpent, with blood red scales around the flared hood, the skin within the flared hood a bronze to light maroon, along black snakeskin with a light brown underbelly. It had a red long tongue, cold blue eyes in a narrowed point, and vampire-like fangs from the mouth with dual-pronged tail rattlers. And on its head, was where she sat, clutching her scroll portrait smiling, though no one could see her face.

"Holy shit," Anko muttered, her head inclined high to stare at the massive serpent. A few others repeated her statement, which included Kurenai, Asuma, the Kazekage, Sarutobi, Hiashi though he muttered it since Hanabi was sitting next to him, Jiraiya, Hinata much to the surprise of all her friends, even Kankuro, Temari, and Iruka from looking out the window, the class he was teaching, and Daisuke before he left to use the restroom.

"But... isn't the Leaf supposed to be pushovers... they were supposed to be pushovers," Temari muttered.

"YEAH!" Naruto bellowed, laughing loudly, "The Midgar Zolom, a fictional snake that now exists through my Adeleine-chan's Art Summoning! Hehehe... it's deadly, quick, agile, sneaky, and can rival the full height of the summoned snake boss of the Snake Contract. Plus it can use Fire Jutsus."

"How the fuck she come up with such a thing?" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

"Honesty, we were thinking about the multiple summoning contracts that exist in the world today like Kakashi's contract with the dogs or Sarutobi-ojiisan's summoning pact with the monkeys, even this pervert's contract with the toads. She wanted to create a summoning creature of her own, so she picked up after a serpent."

Adeleine giggled, as the Zolom gazed down at Neji, and hissed at him. He paled, before he was sent crashing into the Hokage Monument Mountain courtesy of the tail moving over, snatching him up, and tossing the boy across the village. Immediately a few ANBU followed after the flying teenager.

"She... how... what...?" Sakura was mumbling; like her, many couldn't understand what had just occurred. Then, Genma awarded Adeleine victory, and she smiled as the serpent lowered its head down over to where the Leaf ninja sat, and she hopped off. A massive plume of smoke erupted, before the serpent vanished, reappearing back onto its scroll which she packed away.

Naruto looked over at Sakura. "He's lucky. She could have used the Katon jutsu for **Beta**, and completely incinerate him while giving those close to the railings third degree burns due to the wide-spread destruction it causes, but I think an air trip right into the mountain side helps just as well for a victory. I helped fill in the colors for the serpent... heh, I must say its lookin' real good now that she's used it," Naruto said, pride in his voice. He grinned and pulled out his own large sketch pad, paints, and coloring pencils and with his trusty pencil/pen writing utensil, began to finish his sketching he started a week ago.

"Mendokuse," Shikamaru muttered. Several ninjas deployed to the mountain managed to pry Neji from his crater. Luckily, there was no actual hit on the face of the Third... nope, just a foot from the head.

"Can someone still live from getting smashed into a mountain?" Ino questioned with a tone of worrisome in her voice.

"I've seen Lee perform some insane stunts when training. Somehow, I doubt Neji is dead," Naruto replied as he added the final touches to his artwork, and beamed a smile, "though he's going to be in a hell of a lot of pain..."

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Durian Daisuke**

"Will Uzumaki Naruto please step into the arena?" the needle-chewing Proctor announced.

Naruto grinned, tossing Adeleine a portrait he was working on and winked at her, and leapt over the railing and landed without so much as a grunt. Not many people would believe it, but Naruto has an artistic flair, thanks to her creative imagination and a little tutoring in the early years since their encounter. She took a look at the sketch Naruto was doing, and smiled softly. The sketch was of a goldenrod ball, with anime-like cute blue eyes and a curvy smile wearing a red baseball cap. Its "Mickey Mouse" arms and legs were black with large white gloved hands, and it wore a pair of large sky blue and white shoes with four short dark pink wheels attached at the sole. It carried a large orange ink brush with the tip of the brush a rainbow of colors, with kanji written on it. If read, spells "Paint Roller."

"Will Durian Daisuke please step-" Genma was interrupted by a katana landing straight up, seemingly fallen from the sky in front of Naruto. Many eyes turned over to the Kage Sky Box where most ninja sensed where the weapon came from, on the roof. Standing there, the wind nipping and caressing the cape and his back turned to the entire stadium audience was Durian Daisuke.

Naruto then noticed what Daisuke wanted, and smiled grabbing the offered katana that got nicked from his bedroom, and gave it a few experimental swings. Daisuke turned around, holding out the Galaxia Sword, before he seemingly vanished from that spot as the cape came undone and fluttered off the edge and on the railing of the open Kage Sky Box. The audience gasped as Daisuke landed a foot away from Naruto, smiling softly.

"I know what'll make this more interesting!" Adeleine shouted causing many to look at her as she unrolled several portraits before they all came to life. Many artworks of different people formed, all with instruments, that most of the ninja backed as an artwork platform also was created for them to stand on once she painted one to life.

"Ah... that'll be good," said Naruto.

"Yup," Daisuke agreed, as he slid on a white decorative-like mask. His eyes to everyone (if they could see up close) now appeared to be yellow beady eyes. "While in this fight, call me Metaknight..." Adeleine went to sprucing up Vincent's portrait so he can be resummoned once again. The created live artwork began to play some live background music (The Subspace Emissary - Battle Theme).

The sunlight reflected off the golden blade and the sword from Naruto's before Daisuke charged Naruto who blocked the blade as sparks generated from the collision. Genma just leapt back since they started the match without his saying so. Naruto pushed Daisuke back and swung, releasing a Sonic Boom which Daisuke slashed right through before leaping into the air, and dive bombed Naruto. He ducked out of the way, and rolled back to evade another strike. Daisuke smiled as the civilian audience gasped in shock yet again, his bat-like wings growing from his back as he took to the skies. The Kazekage grew very interested in what he had just seen now.

"Hokage-dono... is that boy a... you know?"

"Jinchuuriki? No he isn't, Kazekage-dono. Those are chakra wings," Sarutobi replied, "I believe Daisuke refers to it as **Chakra Koumori Hane** (Chakra Bat Wing)."

"Ah... I see..."

Naruto grimaced as he somersaulted back to evade a low swing at the legs, before quickly avoiding a near-hit collision with another sword swipe. He flew back as the wings retracted and he fell. Naruto was blown back at the small explosion the blade generated upon striking the ground. However, Naruto quickly sprinted at Daisuke who sprinted towards him. The duo leapt into the air as the blades clashed again, and again, and again. As Daisuke held back the blade upon landing and kicking Naruto away, he began charging energy at the tip. As Naruto charged the teenager he swung, unleashing a whirlwind of yellow energy. Naruto got caught in the attack and his swear ("OH SHIT!") faded as he vanished in the sky, swept high into the air. Everyone winced as Naruto soon face planted the ground when the wind dissipated.

"That had to hurt," the Kazekage said.

"I know," Sarutobi agreed.

"Oh, that is just not right... I may not be his friend but... oh god," Ino groaned. Similar thoughts ran through the Rookie Twelve as well.

"And to think I've seen Lee get face planted when he fell off a three story cliff," Tenten muttered nearby.

"He's going to be in a lot of pain later on," Zubuza muttered.

Adeleine was tapping her right foot to the beat of the music, smiling happily. Naruto cried out as a wave of energy washed over him from the slash Daisuke released. He stood his ground, and swung his sword, releasing an energy beam that struck Daisuke's chest, pushing him to the ground. Grinning, he ran at the teenager, who kicked up and lashed out with a Sonic Boom. Naruto leapt over the wave of energy and released one of his own which was severed in half by the Galaxia Sword.

"**Katon: Ryuenjin**!" Naruto uppercut Daisuke as he came down for a downward slash, the sword the blonde teenager was wielding igniting into flames. He got caught in the attack, and sent crashing back into the ground. Daisuke got back up, and held his ground as Naruto leapt into the air, spiraling as energy beams made from chakra fired from the sword. He deflected most of the beams as the teenager came crashing down, sending a light wave along the ground he leapt over. Naruto jumped up as they clashed blades, before he kicked the boy away. Landing on his feet he charged Naruto and kicked the boy away, he stabbed the blade into the ground and shifted fifteen hand signs, ending with Dragon.

"**Juu Tsurugi Dageki**!" With a smile, Daisuke flung the Galaxia Sword in the air while he sprinted at Naruto. The sword then flashed and split into ten, all one made completely of purple chakra, the original hovering just above the ring. The nine surrounding him were rotating all around him in different directions. Power swirled around Daisuke and he delivered a powerful knee strike to Naruto's ribs sending him into the sky, before reaching out for the first sword with a leap after the blonde. The blade flashed by as Daisuke struck, chakra wings extended, and then he snatched the second blade, and attacked the boy again. Third and forth blades slashed an X Mark in the torso, while the fifth, sixth, and seventh blade landed true mark. Eighth and ninth blades lashed at the young blonde's back, before flying up and grabbing the original, slashed down. All chakra blades exploded as he landed in a low crotch then leapt into the air as Naruto landed in a light crater upon collision with the floor.

Slightly bloodied and injured, he managed to retrieve the blade and jump back despite his injuries from the Ten Sword Strike. Just in time too, because Daisuke dropped down with the blade poised to pierce. He escaped as the ground released a mini shockwave and forced his body up. Daisuke nodded once, but yelled as he swung the blade three times, releasing a Sonic Boom. Naruto countered against each wave, slashing them in half as Daisuke charged him. He held the blade and blocked the chop, then switched to cover his left, then the right, leapt and swung, which got countered into a rolling slash. Naruto got caught that time, but rolled out of the way and kicked back up.

"**Hyouton: Hyouryuushou**!" Daisuke cursed as he got dragged into the air by the ice spiraling blade of Naruto's uppercut. Frosty ice clung to his clothing as he shook the shards off, however that left him open, as Naruto charged and swung his blade, cutting Daisuke in the chest before his entire arm and sword was a blur, numerous cuts shooting off before it ended with a kick into the air. Smiling, he leapt into the air and cried out as he slashed away, the symbol of a star keeping the black haired kenjutsu user trapped. One, two, three, four, five... ten... twenty... thirty slashes total before a Missile Dropkick sent Daisuke slamming right into the ground. From there Naruto threw the blade away, and he put his hands into the cross position and several poofs appeared. Daisuke was on the ground as he was surrounded by twelve Naruto's, all looking ready to unleash a brawl while the thirteenth grinned.

Then, the first shot forth and kicked Daisuke in the back and vanished, as another shot forward and landed a downward smash with his fist and poofed into smoke. This went on, as the fifth Naruto lashed a chakra uppercut sending Daisuke right into the air. Four jumped into the air and with kicks sent Daisuke higher, two boosting the double and each punched him, one for the stomach and one for the lower back. The three last Naruto's each kicked the teenager that sent him into a slight spin. The original Naruto leapt into the air and smiled as he did a complete revolve and smashed his right leg over Daisuke, sending the teenager crashing into his own crater.

The boy smiled as he landed a bit away from the crater. "**Uzumaki Naruto: Thirteenth Rendan**," He chuckled, as the Galaxia Sword landed next to him with a loud shink, and holding his hand out, caught the white mask.

The art stopped their music as Naruto walked over to the crater, and held a hand out. Daisuke smiled as he grabbed it and Naruto helped his friend up. Genma chuckled to himself. Rarely is there a shinobi with honor. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Slowly but surely there was applause for the nice near-Kenjutsu match, as the two listened to the growing applause and cheers; it was a great match, as Adeleine cheered for the two boys.

The next match was **Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari**. Shikamaru was near asleep until Naruto patted him on the back, also sending over the railing to the floor below where Temari waited. The match went on until Shikamaru forfeited due to having no more chakra. **Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro** never happened because Kankuro forfeited the match right away, thus marking Shino winner by default. **Natsu Tao vs. Yamato Shogun** ended with the Suna shinobi forfeiting the match as well, thus granting Natsu the victory by default. Two give-ups caused the audience to boo at the no action occurring.

=0=0=

Naruto groaned. Even after Sasuke's match came after a one hour break, he hasn't appeared, and he noticed that the Gaara kid was waiting calmly. They were willing to give the Genin a ten minute limit to arrive or be disqualified. Naruto, Adeleine, and Daisuke saw it as favoritism by the Council. If it was anyone else they wouldn't hesitate in DQing the late arrival.

"Feel like singing..." Naruto muttered. Shikamaru, who was staring at the clouds, looked at Naruto's direction, as did his two teammates Ino and Chouji.

"You sing?" The tone of his voice told Naruto that he was surprised, but also said that it was too troublesome to know.

"Like you know how to sing," Sakura jaded with a scoff.

"Of course I know how to sing... I always liked music..."

"Then, why don't you?" asked Adeleine. The band was still there...

"Mendokuse," Naruto muttered, causing Shikamaru to glare since that was his catchphrase. Adeleine noticed their graduating class stare with curiosity. Then, Naruto began to sing much to the belief of the other Genin of the Leaf, a guitar in his hands.

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

There was a silence in the audience.

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

Everyone was staring at the blonde.

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)__  
__(Daisuke: No more sad voices)  
__(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

Adeleine's band started playing their instruments as well, as he sang more.

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

_(Lyrics to Through Glass)_

(Song by: Stone Sour - Through Glass)

The band played the final notes of the song before it ended. Naruto opened his eyes, and smirked. He stood up discarding the paint guitar and picked up the mike she painted for him, as new music played. Once the music got intense, Naruto finally began to sing, as Daisuke with the discarded guitar played the rifts.

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

Their friends looked at Daisuke as he played, then back at Naruto. Adeleine knew how Naruto felt. The Hokage also knew Naruto's true feelings, having been alone and never knowing his parents. He just wished before his time comes he'd be able to finally tell Naruto the truth... whom his parents truly are.

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

Then, the arena was introduced to a whirlwind of leaves that disburse, leaving behind Kakashi and Sasuke standing back to back. However everyone was fixated on Naruto to have noticed their dramatic arrival to the stadium.

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)  
__(Daisuke: There might be more than you believe)  
__(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

_(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)  
__(Daisuke: There might be more than you believe)  
__(Lyrics to It's Not My Time)_

(Song by: 3 Doors Down - It's Not My Time)

"But I won't go," Naruto fnished the song, "No I won't go down... Yeah..." He closed his eyes, as the band finished the last of the song notes before descending into silence. Genma had noticed the late arrivals, but the match was already decided beforehand since the song finally finished. Seeing the nod from the Hokage, he said his announcement.

"The winner by default, Sabaku no Gaara." Disappointed by the automatic victory, the red-head just crossed his arms.

That was what Sasuke heard, and grew angry... well, more like peeved off. "What is going on here?" He demanded Genma.

"Sorry kid, Hokage-sama disqualified you because you were late... ten minutes late. Right now you were late for past ten minutes." He turned his eyes on Kakashi and glared at the tardy Jounin. There was a lot of booing from everyone who wanted to see the match, until a blanket of killing intent filled the arena instantly shutting up everyone who complained about the unfairness of the situation. Sarutobi Sasuke stood up from his chair and glared.

"I am the Hokage, and my word is law! Uchiha Sasuke was graciously allowed ten minutes to appear yet he has failed to do so! Those who are late to such an important event should not expect anything, nor are they allowed to gain the rank of Chunnin for such actions. Hatake Kakashi, we will be having a talk after the Chunnin Exams. Start the Semi-Finals now!" He then sat down.

No one else said anything, except Sasuke storming off in an angry huff. Who in their right mind dare complain after the Hokage made his statement; you have to be a complete idiot to arguer with the leader of the village. The Kazekage grimaced, which went unnoticed. Thanks to the tardiness of the Hatake, he would have to start the invasion early. He sent off a hidden signal, and one man in the crowds shifted through hand signs while another flashed off a signal that went unnoticed. The walls of the main gates crashed as giant snakes invade the village, and white feathers drifted down form the sky, putting many to sleep while the Kazekage struck.

"Nothing to say, old man?" The Kazekage grinned, kunai pressing into Sarutobi's flesh just that much more. To his mild surprise, the Hokage chuckled darkly.

"There is little that needs to be said, Orochimaru!" Sarutobi broke out of the hold, dashing backwards. He glared at his former pupil as he released his disguise, pale face smirking as the skin of the Kazekage fell in wet shreds.

"I'll give you credit, old man... You're not as feeble as I thought." The Snake Sannin licked his lips. Sarutobi, seeing the trap of the barrier now sprung around him – a purple cube that cut him off from his forces to do battle with Orochimaru alone – merely smiled grimly. He'd read his former pupil perfectly. He divested himself of his white robes and hat, standing in black battle armor that shifted with his fighting stance.

"But it doesn't matter. That Will of Fire you lectured so eloquently about, so many fucking times, so long ago...?" Orochimaru leered, "Your little village will be burned to ashes with it... and I shall stand at the top, watching the fire devour it all!"

All hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

[6.6] **Chapter Seven** [9.9]

Vincent slashed through a rank of Oto ninja with his gauntlet, as Paint Roller kept painting numerous kunai, shuriken small and large, and even swords of different designs, weights, and lengths for the ANBU that were not only holding off the invasion, but for those who were rescuing and evacuating the civilians. Ice Dragon roared, freezing icy barriers cutting off those trying to get through to murder, while Konoha Golem was busting enemy heads... quite literally.

"Shippou, attack them now!" Adeleine commanded.

The person named Shippou was a kitsune in the form of a bishonen with a large poofy tail and fox-like ears perched on top of his head. The creature had a shimmering curtain of long black hair with a short portion of the ending strands a silver tint, eyes shining a brilliant gold. The clothing he wore was that of a Chinese Taoism priest, in the colors of mainly white, with orange trims, and yellow highlights along the oversized sleeves with the yin-yang crest displayed on the front of the shirt. The fox boy also wore a pair of fancy black slippers, and the pants were magenta that poofed out around the lower legs with an orange obi sash. If one was to age this bishonen, he would be around sixteen years old.

"**Kitsune-bi**!" The fox boy generated a ring of greenish blue fireballs and launched them out at numerous Suna shinobi, as they collapsed crying out as the magical flames burned them to death. The old Ino-Shika-Chou team also helped, the three men coming out of retirement to protect their village alongside everyone else brave to fight.

Haku raised her hand up to point at the group of Suna and Oto shinobi that faced her off while she stood in defense before a group of civilians who were being chased. The air between them solidified into tiny little particles of ice that looked like fog and mist as she shifted through five one-handed seals. The light glinted off of several of these particles, as these bits of ice were in realization, dense and sharp. "**Kongou Hokori** (Diamond Dust)," was all she commanded. With a motion of her hand, the small ice particles leapt forward, spearing the ninja through all parts of their body. They all collapsed with their corpses nothing but pain and filled with extreme agony.

=0=0=

Baki knew this invasion was a bad idea from the start. Relying on Oto ninja to work with them, the reliance on these strange shadow demon summons, and using Gaara himself as the spearhead? He'd always known the Kazekage had never been the same after making the decision to seal Shukaku into his son. He had always known he stood on the thin thread between ruthlessness and all-out insanity. This was the result of that thread finally being broken. He saw Temari and Kankuro out of the challenger deck on the arena ground, already waiting for him.

"Temari! Kankuro! Find Gaara and get him out of here now!" Baki ordered, "Quickly!"

"R-Right!" Kankuro responded, moving forward. Temari hesitated only a second before she followed her brother, fan unfurling. Naruto saw sand spewing from the rim of the tree tops, and called out to Daisuke when he saw him slicing through several ninjas with Zubuza. Then Kakashi and Sekai dropped down.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke, "I need you to go find Sasuke. He went off chasing after Gaara. This is an A-Rank mission as well. Find Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino."

"Great, idiot going to get himself killed," Naruto muttered, "Daisuke, Adeleine-chan!"

The two heard him, as Vincent followed after. Konoha Golem stayed behind, along with Shippou, and Kurenai was riding on top of the Ice Dragon as it froze enemy ninja left and right. They found Sakura and Ino, and told them that they were given a mission and they need to come with.

=0=0=

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Great Breakthrough)!" The massive gust of wind was merely to test Sarutobi's defenses, something the Hokage knew very well. He dodged to his left, fingers flashing through hand seals.

"**Doton: Doryuu Taiga** (Earth Flow River)!" The Hokage called out, raising his fingers to his lips and blowing. Summoned earth and water burst from his mouth, the fast-moving mud rushing towards Orochimaru like a river. Orochimaru smirked, merely allowing the mudflow to trap him, pushing him towards the edge of the purple field enclosing the roof.

"**Doton: Doryuudan** (Earth Dragon Projectile)!" Sarutobi called out next, the mud rising up into the form of a dragon. It bellowed, unleashing several projectiles of earth at the Snake Sannin. Already though, the Hokage was moving through hand seals, the third and final link in his chain of destruction ready.

"**KATON: KARYUUDAN** (Fire Dragon Projectile)!" He bellowed, fingers once more moving to his lips. Chakra and breath mixed, exploding into a jet of flame that caught up to the earthen projectiles, igniting the volatile chemicals within the earth and culminating into a massive explosion.

"Damn!" One of the ANBU outside of the field gasped as the roof shook from the blast, "So this is the power of a Hokage!"

Sarutobi grimaced. He sincerely doubted his old student would be stopped by just that. His instincts proved correct as through the smoke and debris of the chained technique, a massive firebird emerged.

"You bastard! Die Sarutobi! **Katon: Enkou Hoi-ru** (Flame Wheel)!" Orochimaru cried, his construct of flaming wheels bearing down on Sarutobi with an ethereal cry. The Sannin leapt high into the air, leering down at his sensei.

"**Fuuton: Midori Kachuu Kyousei Kaze** (Green Nobility Great Wind)!" Sarutobi shouted, holding his hands together before swinging out one arm. The air in front of his fingertips coalesced, before exploding as a brilliant green-tinted veil of constructed wind screamed forth in the shape of a Chinese dragon, teeth bared for the Enkou Hoi-ru. The two techniques met in mid-air, hyper-concentrated air encountering burning flame in a blinding flash.

The ANBU and the Sound Four had to cover their eyes, but when the light had passed they were treated to both Snake Sannin and Sandaime Hokage staring each other down. However, in the brilliance of the flash, Orochimaru had taken the blindness as a chance to complete the shift of seals. He had successfully used **Edo Tensei** (Resurrection to the Impure World) and had summoned the corpses of the first, second, and forth Hokage of the Leaf sacrificing the surviving Oto Genin team that were within the barrier.

"It's... the Yondaime..." One ANBU muttered.

"And the Shodai, and the Nidaime..."

However, for those who could only watch as the barrier prevented anybody from getting inside, the Yondaime had evaded getting tagged by the white-skinned pedophile by burning the controlling paper tag, although he looked as healthy as he ever did before his death sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. Resurrected, he had joined the old man and the duo fought against the first and second Kage of the village, who were tagged before life returned to them.

"I never thought... I would be alive again," Minato said, as he blasted back the Shodai with a Rasengan.

"I agree," Sarutobi said, wielding the staff form of King Enma and slapping the Nidaime away. The ANBU were suddenly attacked by snakes, and they got killed by the giant serpents that a group of Jounins of Oto unleashed.

"How is my son?"

The roof was now clear of any Leaf forces, and any other forces of the village were busy saving the innocent and fighting back on the ground floors around Konoha. "Naruto... he is fine." A large toad appeared, alongside the giant serpent Midgar Zolom, as it constricted the snake long enough for the three heads to be sliced off by Gamabunta's yakuza blade. The serpent then unleashed a horrific lunge at enemy ninja with a blast of **Katon: Beta**. You can bet ash is all that's left after the pyromanic twister faded away

"Jiraiya is here?"

"Yup." The two jumped back as Orochimaru tried to destroy the two, with Nidaime and Shodai launching jutsu attacks of wood and water. Sarutobi had shifted hand signs, and spat out mud from his mouth which transformed into a giant wall of stone, thus protecting the two from the assault.

"How... how did the village treat him?"

"Badly... they were recoiling from the turmoil they negated your last wish and tried to kill him. I had placed laws preventing the older generation even murmuring Naruto's secret. Those who did were executed for treason."

Minato frowned. "... Does he know?"

"A man named Touji Mizuki tricked Naruto in stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the tower when he failed his third Genin Exams, but that was also due to the academy changing his scores behind my back. He passed in assisting Iruka capturing the man however Mizuki told Naruto why the village hated him. However, there were two families that moved into the village, and they accepted him as his two teammates, Adeleine and Daisuke, were his only two best friends in his childhood past age five..."

"I see..."

"Keep your eye on the enemy," the Shodai announced, unleashing spears of wood through the ground.

The battle continued all across the village, as Naruto chased down Sasuke, as Shino followed right behind Team Naruto, which consisted of the members of Team Five, with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru after Ino kicked him awake, Chouji, and Natsu. It was here that Kankuro heard them following, and assumed they were here to kill them, so he stopped them with Karasu.

"Go, find Sasuke," Shino commanded.

"Be careful Shino," Naruto spoke, as he and his friends bypassed the two enemies. Shino's bugs flew from his jacket, and he smiled, though it wasn't seen.

"We never had our fight..."

Up ahead a mile, Sasuke had finally gotten through Gaara's defenses, with the Chidori. It was deflected, but with the injury dealt to him, he went insane, and struck down Sasuke repeatedly into unconsciousness. Salamander flew through, catching the boy, sweatdropping.

"Salamander, get this idiot in safer reaches from here! Sakura, Ino, no bullshitting fights and keep the bastard safe!"

"Duck!" Daisuke yelled, and everyone leapt away as a wave of sand shot down. There was Sabaku no Gaara, as armor formed around him with the sand, forming a half form of a raccoon-like creature. The boy's eyes shined with bloodlust.

Another stream of sand was launched, but Adeleine was armed with a scythe suddenly, and she swung, slicing it into a split way, face set with a harden battle form. This allowed Vincent to rush Gaara and lash out with a hard uppercut with his clawed fingers extended. He managed to break through the sand-like armor, but it slowly reformed.

"Damn, how are we going to take out this freak...? That sand of his acts like tough armor."

"Shit! We need Suiton jutsu!" Daisuke yelled, "Suiton jutsu may slow down the movement of the sand!"

"Right! I'm on it; just keep that Suna ninja busy!"

And they did, Daisuke slashed at any sandy tentacles that Gaara launched, Naruto would use his Kage Bunshin as cannon fodder and unleash any of the few techniques he knew as did Natsu. Shikamaru unleashed a blinding flare bomb, long enough for Vincent to rush the boy and slash him twice, and snap a kick that could have very well snapped the teen's spine.

"You will perish! And I shall bathe in blood!" The insane shinobi screeched, as sand poured out from the gourd, and soon a raccoon-like creature stood in its place. However, Team Naruto was not deterred, and they only continued to fight even harder...

The two Hokages of Sho and Ni charged, but then darkness formed over, and the Shinigami arrived to the mortal realm. Taking one look at who had dared summon it, and then at the field before it, it decided that what was happening was a sin. It gladly took Minato's life once again, for he was already dead once, it would do no good to upset the balance of life and death. The souls of Sho and Ni were taken as well, but Orochimaru escaped death, but at the cost of losing his right arm. The spirit faded, taking the three souls with it, and Orochimaru swore out Sarutobi's name, before the barrier dissolved. The tired old man collapsed as ANBU stormed the roof again, which was covered with dust, bone, and clay of the two corpses. The third corpse was the smiling Yondaime, whose last thought was out to Naruto, his son. Oto retreated from the damaged village, and Suna survivors were captured for betraying them for the enemy village.

As the sun set, a defeated Gaara was taken away by his siblings, the demon having been defeated after Team Naruto managed to wake the boy thus sending Shukaku the One Tail back into its prison. Then the skies opened up with rain...

=0=0=

"So... now what will happen?"

"Who knows... the village took a bad hit, but we can recover quickly enough. Of course, with the ability you inherited from your mother extra man power isn't much of a problem..."

It has been a week since the invasion, and Sarutobi was recovering. However it showed that even he was hitting the bucket soon. So, he announced his retirement, and then announced that he had sent Jiraiya out to seek out the Godaime of the village, Lady Tsunade. What he didn't say was that Jiraiya also took Naruto with him.

"I guess..." She created several more generic Live Portraits to help with repairing some buildings.

A week away from the village however... one would see a blonde-haired young teenager complaining about how he was dumped off to practice the Rasengan, a seal-less jutsu that was used by the Forth Hokage. Right now, Naruto was in a hotel room resting while the perverted sage went off somewhere.

"Adeleine-chan... I wish she could have come with me..." He blushed, remembering how they had reacted to one another's hugs before he left with the pervy sage, and how in her room it nearly dove into a sexual form. Of course, all he did was fondle her in ways that had her try hard to not cry out and attract the attention of her mom and dad.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He groaned, uttering several curses under his breath before opening the door. There standing there were two men, one with blue skin, appearance of a shark, wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Noticing it wasn't Jiraiya, he took a bite off a chocolate Pocky stick and slammed the door shut, several clicks of locks echoing. The man carting around a giant zanbato with tape covering the blade sweatdropped, and his companion merely sighed, licking his lips for Pocky.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Uchiha Itachi was a Pocky freak... he enjoys all flavors of Pocky. Deny him Pocky and you're screwed...

* * *

Sounds short, but I'm going to take a break off this plotline.


End file.
